Legacy: Return of the Pirate
by Katie Woods
Summary: Kana is now back in America but at the cost of her friends, family, and most importantly her most trusted friend and captain, Felicity. Now with the unknown abilities of the G.E.M. on her side and against her Kana has to solve yet another mystery because if she doesn't more than two-thirds of the population and animal life will be killed to 'save mankind'.
1. I break my legs

I caused a war between mutant beings and all of humanity. I didn't mean to I swear. It kinda just happened. I'm not even surprised anymore considering my luck and everything. Also, I think I have a superpower like in the comic but I'm not so sure. The thing just does whatever the fuck it wants.

Look I know it's confusing to hear so let me just explain from the beginning. It all started back when I first opened my eyes. Not for the first time ever, of course, I just mean after I was hit in the head with something and nearly died(again).

I opened my eyes only to be greeted with stupid ass bright lights. Ugh, who even makes these? Satan? I groaned as a buzzing pain raked my skull like someone was dragging their nails on the inside of my head.

I tried to turn my head to the side but that only made the pain worse. There was this annoying beeping sound that was driving me crazy! I tried to reach around me for something to either shut the noise up or put over my eyes but I couldn't, my hand and stub were strapped to the bed.

Panic rose in my chest at the thought of being strapped to a table/bed again after everything. I tried to move my legs but they were strapped down too. Shit.

I tried shifting around but all I felt was a slight draft from down below and I heard a chair scrape the floor. Mom's face blocked the bright lights all of a sudden.

"Kana!" She snapped holding me down. I stopped trying to escape and froze. My heart went from going 100 beats per second to at least the normal amount(whatever that was).

"Mom?" My voice cracked a little making me cringe. I couldn't believe my eyes that she was here, well, that and she was very blurry due to my fucked up vision.

Momma frowned when I started to ask why I was strapped to the bed.

"Well I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you kicked multiple people and you wouldn't sit still for your surgery?" I blinked. Okay, mad Momma. Don't mess.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air like cold mist in Ireland on those foggy nights. It was thick and intoxicating. We both had something we wanted to say but none of us could form the words.

"I uh..." Momma's head snapped up from the floor she was looking at so confused. I let out a little awkward cough. "It's...it's good to see you again Mom." I coughed the words up and Momma's worried looked disappeared within seconds of those words leaving my mouth. A small sad smile stretching across her lips meeting her eyes making them crinkle. Her whole body seemed to relax a little from it's past tense state.

Reaching for something Momma pressed a button and my bed started sitting up. Once it was at the position she wanted she reached forward with both hands, holding my face in them and I could feel the warmth emitting from her palms telling me she was really here and not just my head playing tricks on me. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I savored the moment while it lasted because although I was in a hospital and strapped to the bed I was with my Mom.

Once Momma pulled away she let her hands rake through my hair humming sweet music and setting it free into the air. I close my eyes letting her smooth touch and soothing voice lull me into a peaceful state of mind I hadn't felt in a long time. This feeling of warmth in my chest that grew with every stroke of her hands was so familiar compared to all the other times she held me in her arms and played with my wild locks of hair.

Removing her hands from my scalp I opened my eyes wondering why she stopped and I saw my long strand of hair in her hand. I saw just how long it was. Damn, I need to cut it soon.

"How is it this long?" She mumbled to herself. I sighed. I have a shit-ton of explaining to do.

"Momma?" She let out a little hum still having her attention locked on my hair. "I...I need to tell you something...about Ireland." Now I had her attention. Her golden eyes pierced my soul searching for an answer.

"Yes?" The caution laced in her voice was thick and unmistakably there. I sighed, I'm gonna have to tell her at one point, may as well do it know. Who knows when I'll pass out again. Or maybe my power/gift will kick in and then I'll have to do it.

Things could go horribly wrong though. What if she thinks I'm too freaky to be near? What if she leaves me after I just got back? Should I have just stayed in the lab for the rest of my life? Why did I even leave in the first place if I wasn't gonna be wanted back?

"Kana?" I snapped out of my spiral and looked up to see Mom holding my hand tilting her head this way and that. "Are...are you okay kiddo?" She looked at our hands. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine."

She smiled up at me a determined look in her eyes.

"If there's anything bothering you, just know that," She reached out letting go of my hand and hugging me to the best of her ability what with my current position. "I'll always be here baby."

I smiled and melted into her warm touch. Warm and safe. I closed my eyes again holding onto the moment like last time. When Momma let go I spoke. I told her everything I could remember from having to leave to getting to Ireland and having to run from old buddies of Dad(well I didn't tell her everything). She stayed quiet through it all just nodding, a frowned was on her face the whole time. When I mentioned Dad she grits her teeth and looked ready to punch something. Maybe his grave, dance on it a little(that would be kind of funny to see).

Once I was done telling the story of why I left she told me that after all that I should either be hungry or tired. Obviously avoiding the subject but I didn't press on it demanding a reaction out of her. It was a lot to take in after all. I told her I was a little tired which wasn't a lie. I would never lie to her again. But there was another reason I told her I was tired, she just looked like she needed some time to process it all.

Before I fell back into unconsciousness I ask her:

"Why didn't Ash visit? O-Or the others?" Momma sighed.

"They-They'll come soon enough just," She looked away like she was holding something in. "Just hold on till then." I nodded and closed my eyes giving into the darkness.

I woke up to the sound of my heart monitor beeping again. I wasn't strapped down this time so I reached behind me and covered my ears with my pillow because the noise if freaking annoying! Like I get it, it just tells the doctors that I'm still alive but if it could shut up for a bit that would be great.

"Kana, are you up?" I snapped my eyes open sitting up quickly and immediately regretting the decision due to the pounding in my head. I felt Ash's hands on my shoulders slowly setting me back down and putting the pillow under my head. "Woah, calm down Kana it's just-"

I sat up again and hugged my sister tight making sure she was here. I could feel the warmth of her body heating up where mine touches her's. Her body was so much smaller than mine, I could cover her with my body if I could just stand. But Ash wouldn't let me. I felt a small drop of water hit the bearskin of my collarbone and I broke apart from our hug to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," I spoke only in a whisper looking my sister in the eyes. "It's okay Ash...I'm here now. It's going to be okay." Ash nodded closing her eyes putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs but I took her hand away and held her as she cried stroking her hair the way Momma had done with me whenever I was down.

After just holding each other and crying for minutes on end Ash let go and sat down in the chair Momma had been before. She sniffled a little before smiling my favorite Ashy-smile.

"So," She started.

"So?"

"How was Ireland?" She asked cautiously like she was walking on a minefield. I sighed.

"Never going there again!" Ash raised a brow shifting her chair a little closer.

"That bad?" I nodded holding her outstretched hand.

"The worst, you know how hard it is to get off the damn place? Lovely scenery but worst place to be trapped in." Ash giggled rolling her eyes at the dramatic diva voice I used to further my point of how much Ireland sucks. "I could write a book about how much Ireland sucks!" Ash started laughing now.

"A whole novel?" I shook my head. I opened my one and a half arms wide open.

"A whole book series!" Ash was laughing a little harder but I noticed how she avoided talking about what happened.

"I could write a whole book series too." I raised a brow and 'crossed' my 'arms'.

"'Bout what?" I challenged. Ash held a smug little smile pretending to look at some microscopic mistake on her nails.

"Oh not much, just the fan club your lady love made you and all the stories she told about you." I blinked and tilted my head confused. I don't have a girlfriend, and why did she use that cheesy accent-OH.

"Lexie made me a fan club?" Ash laughs nodding, she crossed her legs and shifted a scooch closer.

"Yep," Ash popped the 'p'. "She talked about to the whole school like she was preaching about some mighty god or something." I sighed rolling my eyes. That girl.

"Is that all that happened or is there more to the story other than Lexie preaching about me to the whole school?" Ash paused tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Well, Momma did start talking with Jack. Made him a bunch of sweaters too." I laughed. Typical Momma. "Oh! Mel taught Jack a bunch of vines and memes too. Why do you look so confused-oh right? So yeah, Mel will probably explain what a vine is eventually anyway, so now Jack and Mel walk around the school talking in references so if you hear someone yell out 'Do it for the vine' please don't yell back 'I ain't gonna do it'. It'll only spark more yelling." I nodded not fully getting what a vine is(does she mean the plant vine?).

"So, tell me more about this fan club. Who do I have to look out for?" Ash chuckled.

"I think the biggest fans so far are Momma and Lexie." I sighed shaking my head. Of course. We talked for a little bit more and before we knew it the doctor came in asking Ash to leave so I could rest. Before Ash left we hugged each other twice, once to make sure the other was there and the last one to say goodbye without really speaking the words.

Now it was just me and the doctor.

"So Kana we're going to have to put you under to check if everything on the inside of you is in top-notch form. You went through a pretty rough wipeout back there kid." I said nothing staring at the doctor. His hair was clean and cut, gelled as far back as it could go. Pens in his coat pocket with his ID badge. He smiled at me. "Oh don't worry about keeping secrets," He tapped his badge. "I know everything I should about you. Along with your pretty little marks." I frowned at the way he spoke of my scars like they were just a normal paper cut or some shit.

I sighed getting bored of the doctor droning on about my multiple internally bleeding cuts he had to patch up and such.

"When do I get out?" I asked just wanting to know how long I was going to have to be stuck here.

"Well judging by what I saw and had to fix," He paused thinking. "About a week or two." So about five days, maybe more.

I nodded letting out a sigh of relief. The doctor noticed my sigh and raised a brow at me, his stupid happy-go-lucky grin still plaster on his greasy face. He reminded me of someone smug and that I didn't like but I couldn't quite name who.

"What's the happy sigh for? You won't be out for a looooooooong time sweetie." I shook my head.

"I'll be outta here sooner than you think buddy." The doctor raised his brows up high with that grin slapped on his face as he put me under.

"If you say so..." And with that, I was out like a light.

When I woke up a while later the same doctor was at my side with their weird ass smile. I groaned in annoyance. Like I said before I don't know why this dude bugs me. Itś just something about them that sends me on edge.

"I have good news for you kid," Doctor Smiley said with his ridiculously large grin.

"I never have to do homework again? If it's a yes that would be great." Smiley shook his head and laughed.

"No, no Kana darling. It just seems like you've been taking my advice and resting up just fine. You might just be out here in a week and a half." Four days.

Four days.

Four more days.

The next four days were boring. Day 3 the doctor thought I was doing incredible with my recovery and I had no visitor other than Momma and Ash. Day 2 and 1 were just like day three but with more check-ups and Doctor Smiley started to look a little more serious.

"Kana, may I ask you something?" I raised a brow.

"You just did." I retorted throwing my blanket over my head not wanting to talk to this guy. Or anyone really, even after hours and hours of sleep I was deadly tired and for once my insomnia had stayed at bay leaving me to rest fully after so long. I heard the doctor shuffle, his seat had been moved to the side making the little scrapping noise chairs always made when you move them across the floor.

"Kana this is serious, there might be something wrong with your recovery," This I paid attention to. I threw the blanket off my face making sure to still keep it on because it felt nice to have something hide me from the piercing eyes of the Doctor. I sat up straight with help from the Doctor even though I didn't need it. He didn't smile his usual madman grin and for once looked at me seriously. "Kana, were...were you given anything during your...absence?" I could tell he was choosing his words wisely. Everyone spoke like that to me know, like if they use the wrong word it would set me off. He looked at me like I was a bomb ticking down but no numbers showed to tell him how much longer he had.

I sighed. This was a conversation I was saving for the right time with my family before anything else.

"Well, "I started trying to think of a way to pull myself out of this. My eyes scanning the blurry room for an answer. Stupid fucked up vision. "I..."

"Yes?" The doctor said leaning in closer. I couldn't make out the name on the guy's tag but if he just leaned in a little closer I might.

"Um," Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, abort, abort, ABORT MISSION! I jumped out of bed and out to the hall accidentally hitting the doctor on lift off. I could hear him call my name but I was so not turning back.

Was this a good idea? Probably not.

Should I have done something better than running away? Probably.

Should I be coming up with a plan instead of just running down a random fucking hallway? Definitely.

I took a left at a fork and ran into the staircase next to the elevator. Going down the elevator might be a smarter idea since I haven't really been given the chance to move around, but then again it will be packed as FUCK since visiting hours are in, or maybe not.

Fuck it I'm jumping down the fucking stairs.

As I made my way quickly to the stairwell the doors to the elevator dinged signaling that whoever the fuck was in there was about to get off and that you should move out of the fucking way. I paused just a brief second for some reason and then the fear in my heart dropped to my stomach weighing a million pounds.

I looked around me. White plain walls, cold tiled floors. Damn. I shook my head forcing myself to snap out of it. Now is no time for PTSD. No is the time for action. I forced my feet to move forward beyond the quake in my step as I ran to the staircase flinging the door open. Another second glancing would have cost me another second in my escape.

As I stepped into the staircase I heard a voice call my name.

"Kana?" A voice called, it was sharp, sort of low-pitched but still kind of high. A thick accent weaved its way into the voice owner's words. I didn't freeze up when my brain recognized the voice. Instead, I ran down those damn stairs quicker than ever before because the owner of the voice was Lexie.

"What the-get back into the bed you prick!" She shouted at me as I hopped over the railing praying to the gods above that she wouldn't jump over herself and kill me. "Kana!" She snapped and I didn't need to tell my body twice to move or we'd die because it was already grabbing the railing and swinging us over the top so we wouldn't die at whatever age we were in right now. I think eighteen. Damn, I'm getting old. But still too young to die, and at the hands of a Baxter just makes matters worse.

"Kana get back here you insufferable little no good son of a-" She ranted on and on in multiple languages, half of which I'm sure were either made up or were way too far back in the past for anyone born after the 1400s would understand.

Dear gods above, this is Kana speaking. I know you've given up on humanity after we gave up on you but please just let me stay to live till I'm 22. I'll stop...dying? Is that good or do I need to do something else-

"Kana, catch!" I quickly turned around to see Lexie jump off the railing of the stairs a few flights above mine as she kept her eyes on me.

I should have offered something else. Fuc-

"Shit!" I cried out when Lexie collided with me. I managed to position myself just right to try and catch her or at least soften her fall gut she clung on to me so tight I lost balance and we toppled over. On instinct, I pulled her as close to my body as I could, wrapping her up into a ball to the best of my abilities and we fell. The stairs hurt a lot and we started to roll down them a little and I prayed that I was getting the worse of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screeched no caring who heard us because come on, who uses the stairs in a hospital? We all know you're all too lazy and take the elevator instead. Eventually, we hit the rise of the stairs and Lexie and I parted ways as I rolled some more while Lex probably stopped and my face hit bull's eye with the railing sending pain racking through my body and my nose.

For once my dad did me a solid. If it wasn't for him being an absolute idiot I might have never had this cool healing ability. Thanks, deadbeat douche lord Dad, you finally did something half-decent in your life. Even if you meant to grab Jack instead.

"Kana, oh my lord, are you okay?!" Lexie stood up holding onto the railing as she carefully and quickly made her way down the stairs to me. I gave her a smile.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head Lex, I'll be better in a minute or two." If my math was even close to right that is. Lexie shook her head rolling her eyes at me letting out a frustrated grunt. I then noticed the backpack she had swung over her shoulder bouncing to the beat of her footsteps.

"Shut your mouth idiot and point to where it hurts," She didn't snap this time. Her words were said in a soft voice almost melodious to the ear. I sighed and she quickly pulled the backpack off her shoulders and opened up one of the many pockets. Bandages were in her hands, the normal ones you stick on and leave there because they're too painful to rip off.

"Other than you're nose, are you bleeding anywhere?" I shook my head and grasped her shaking hands in my own hand.

"Lex, I'm fine. Why would I lie to you after all this time and after everything that's happened?" Our eyes locked in place and I watched as all the fear and worry left her eyes yet her brows were furrowed. With a defeated sigh she stopped trying to squeeze the non-existent life out of the bandages.

"Why were you running? You're supposed to be in bed resting. Hell, you're not even supposed to be able to move so smoothly!" I sighed. Great, more questions. I shook my head feeling the pain all around my body slowly fade away into oblivion as I took deep breaths. I have to get out of here. I stood up letting go of Lexie's hands.

"I have to go," I muttered as I quickly made my way down the stairs going at a steady pace this time trying not to fall again. I heard Lexie shuffled behind me and then the pitter patter of her feet as she quickly made her way to me.

"Go?!" She screeched. "What do you mean go? You just got here!" I blinked and turned to look at her. Damn, she's way too close for comfort.

"Home, duh." Where the hell did she think I was going to? Ireland? Ha, as if.

"Home?" Lexie exploded. "You're supposed to be resting not going off whenever you please!" I rolled my eyes. We walked down the stairs and Lexie soon realized there was no talking me out of this or stopping me. Besides, I was all healed up so I was good to go for the long run( I think).

Lexie's hand suddenly rested on my shoulder forcing me to stop and turn to face her.

"Ugh, fine, if you're going to be so persistent about this then I guess I have no choice but to make sure you get home safely," I smirked as a noticeable pink tinged her face. I watched in silence as she started to pull out multiple items from her bag including her school uniform. I blinked confused and scratched my scar.

"Um...what are you doing?" Lexie looked up at me and the let out a big ol' breath and looked away.

"You're obviously going to go through with this. I...I'm going to keep you safe." She said a determined look in her eyes shimmered and I sighed and smiled.

"Aye, aye, Captin." I joked lightly punching her shoulder. "What's the plan?" Lexie whipped her head over to look at me so quickly I'm surprised her neck didn't snap in half.

"What?" she asked her voice quivering a bit.

"What's the plan? You're better at it than me which is why you're the leader stupid Brit." I teased and sat down in front of her and I waited as Lexie thought about it a bit searching through the many items in her bag.

Then after about half a minute, she extended her hand holding her school uniform.

"Here, it might be a tight fit since you're taller but it'll do," I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Felicity."

"No problem Sheridan." I snickered. Same old Lex. I looked at the uniform in my hands. It's been so long since I've seen this damn thing. I sighed looking at the ruby red vest and the nostalgia kicked in. Will I ever be able to wear my green one again?

(Lexie)

OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GODS ABOVE SHE'S WEARING MY VEST! HOLY SHIT!

No Lex! Calm down, you need to come up with a plan to get both of you out of here.

I looked over to see Kana was already dressed and GOD DAMN! It should be illegal to look that good. Kana looked at herself all over of it to make sure she looks ok but damn it she's a fucking goddess even with all her scars. Both physically and personally.

I sighed and thought about the multiple possibilities. This Kana couldn't even be m-our Kana. It could just be another clone.

But if it was another clone then I shouldn't treat her any less then I would treat the real Kana. Wait what number Kana is this? How are they still making more? Or does she make them? If Kana doesn't make them then how?

Wait no stop, Lexie. Calm down. All will come if you just wait. Answers will come to those who are patient and persistent. Patience yields focus.

I took a deep shaky breath and then let it go after a few seconds.

"So what now Lex?" I faced her fully now looking at Kana dead in the eyes. I threw all my walls down and let her see everything that I felt played on my face like an open show with nothing to hide behind. This is Kana(or a clone) I'm talking to.

"Well since our ride is just in the parking lot all we need to do is sneak out and drive off and since your stay here was mainly kept a secret and your cover was as a victim of a car wreck in the storm. They won't go around telling everyone you've left. If we can just get to one of the lower floors we can hop out a window." Kana nodded taking it all in and started fumbling with her clothes and muttering to herself. Her footsteps were light as she started to pace the floors.

"Kana?" She let out a small 'hmm...?' as a response still messing with my vest and pacing. "What are you thinking?"

Kana looked over at me and I could see the hesitation clear on her face. She made a move to walk towards me but ended up just rocking on her feet instead.

"Kana come on," I coxed and took her hand in mine. "We're a team, you don't have to hesitate to give in your input."

Kana nodded and sighed.

"Lex?" I nodded.

"Yes?" She shifted from foot to foot looking around as if something might come out and attack us.

"What if I told you I can get us out of here without having to go down so many floors?" I smiled not completely sure what she was trying to say.

"Well, then that's great news. We'll get out quicker." Kana sighed, her breath shaking and she let go of my hand so she could scratch at her chin scar. I shook my head trying not to break a grin seeing the old habit I see she kept.

"Kana, is there something else?" Kana took a deep breath and let it out.

"How long will it take to get back home?" I thought about it for a second.

"About an hour at most, why?" Kana nodded and started to pace muttered numbers and something about bones fixing. I started to feel a little iffy about Kana's new adjustment to the plan when she started mumbling about bones and breaking and fixing.

Suddenly Kana stopped pacing and turned to me with a determined look on her face. She strode over taking my hand in hers.

"I have an idea, it's not pretty but it'll work." I blinked and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"So...what's the plan exactly?" Kana smirked, raising an eyebrow, and give me her signature crooked smirk.

"I break my legs!" She said like it was the most normal thing to say to someone you're escaping hospital with.

"WHAT?! No, no, o, no, no, NO! You are so very NOT going to break your legs, are you crazy Kana!? We're trying to escape a hospital, not get you into another one!" Kana laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry Lex. My legs will heal in like a day and a half. No big. I'll be able to walk normally if we just let my leg till then." I shook my head. This is definitely Kana. Making stupid plans to break something in her body that wasn't already broken.

"Kana, bones don't work that way! How high are you planning we fall off from?!" Kana shrugged.

"Just the sixth floor. We can make it seven if you like but then it would take a little longer than a day and a half. It would take me about two days at most-" I smacked her upside on the head.

"Kana we are NOT jumping off the seventh, sixth, or even any number higher than the third floor. These walls are about 3.5 meters high. We'd be falling about 19 meters! That's a 90% chance that we'd DIE! Not just fracturing legs!" Kana shook her head. "Kana listen to me, no human can survive that fall." I snapped looking her in the eyes trying to talking some sense into that girl.

She wouldn't meet my gaze and sighed giving me a weak smile.

"Well funny thing is Lex, I'm not as human as you think." I blinked.

"A-are you a clone?" Kana blinked confused then shook her head frustrated.

"No, why would you-...oh. I'm no clone, Lexie." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Prove it," I demanded but she wasn't looking at me. She was too busy looking around us and I noticed her impatient foot hitting the ground over and over again.

"Um, how about we escape then I explain." I frowned.

"How about no-WOAH!" Kana grabbed my arm and took me with her. I barely managed to put on my bag as she threw it at me and she bolted forward and I chased after her.

"Kana what-?!" SHe covered my mouth and pointed up.

"HOLD ON I HEARD SOMETHING!" Someone yelled from above and I heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps.

"Damn, come on Lex. I think it's time to get this show on the road." I nodded then realized that we were still going with Plan Crazy. I sighed and ran with Kana. I just hope we don't die.

We got to the door with the big six painted on the forth and we ran right through it. Gods above we're really going through with this. I'm literally letting an injured hospital patient fling herself out a window!

I sighed and ran a little bit faster so I could take Kana's hand in mine.

"I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THIS!" I snapped and Kana gave me her perfect smile that could possibly get her out of any situation. I could see the daredevil twinkle in her eyes and I felt my heart race forward sending a warm feeling all over.

(Kana)

I smiled at Lexie and the familiar warm feeling swept over me like the ocean waves on the shore except it never went away. It only got stronger. The pounding of my heart was sent into overdrive and I started to doubt myself but then I reminded myself that Lexie trusted me. I could see it in her eyes and I can't let her down again.

I still can't believe she trusted me to let me go through with my plan to jump out a window. I'm literally taking an innocent( sort of) person with me and launching us both out of a window. Well shit, I'm never going to be forgiven by Oprah that's for sure.

We reached a window and I saw that there was little to no hope of opening it. I let go of Lexie's had to grab my gun but then I remembered that my gun was not with me anymore. Fuck.

"Lexie, you wouldn't happen to have anything that could, oh I don't know, break a hospital window in that bag of yours?" Lexie raised a brow.

"You really don't think I have something to break a window do you?" I shrugged.

"Well do you?" She sighed and took off her bag.

"You're lucky I'm so paranoid." She reached into a small makeup bag and took out a tube of either chapstick or lipstick. I frowned. The hell is that gonna do? Make us look hot as we smash a window and jump out of it?

Lexie started to apply the lipstick onto the window making a pretty big hole when I heard someone yell at us.

"Hey, what are you crazy kids doing here so late?!" Shit. The person started to storm over and I looked at Lexie.

"Hey if you could...how?" I looked at the once normal window that now had a huge hole that looked kinda sloppy but I ain't complaining. I smirked.

"I can always count on you can't I Lex?" I laughed. I hopped on the window balancing myself and held out my hand to Lexie. I could see her hesitation and I raised a brow. "What's wrong you stupid Brit? Scared?" She slowly reached out her hand and I took it in mine quickly.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you."


	2. I should probably see a therapist

(Kana)

Breaking your legs is not as fun as it sounds. Honestly, I can't even describe how much it hurts. Like seriously, do NOT go jumping out of budlings unless you can fly.

Lexie scrambled around me asking if I was okay and I raised a brow at her,

"Do I LOOK okay to you?" I snapped groaning as my legs went numb and I couldn't feel them anymore as if they weren't attached to my body. Man the next two day are gonna suck. I heard someone scream from above us and Lexie looked so confused frantically rushing about trying to figure out something to do. I could see a couple of scratches she got when we landed roughly and rolled.

I gulped swallowing my pain and propped myself up on my elbow(I wobbled a bit but whatever, I broke my legs and only have one arm! Cut me some slack, I can't be balanced all the time).

"So um...where's that ride of yours?" I coughed a bit and Lexie rushed over and held me up trying to get me to be in a 'standing' position.

"You really did intend to break your legs." She whispered to herself. She shook her head and then she held me in her arms. Damn, when did she get so strong?! Wow, Lexie's super-

"OW! FUCK MY LEGS!" I screamed as the burning pain of my legs started to course through my body.

"Oh dear, so sorry but you can't exactly crawl there." I bit my lip and smiled.

"N...N...No prob Lex, this is fine," No it's not. I grunted lying through my teeth and Lex knew it. I could see it in her face that she knew, heck, she wouldn't even look at me. Glancing off to the side. I sighed and tried to keep the pain in the back of my mind.

We made it to a beat up van. I saw someone in the driver seat and passenger. Is that? It was. Mel quickly turned down the window and looked at us surprised. I gave her a small wave.

"Lexie, I wasn't serious when I said if you wanna see her so bad just take her with you!" I turned my head in confusion and looked up at Lexie(never thought I'd say that).

"Did she really?" Lex opened her mouth to object but then sighed.

"Yes, in fact, she did," Her eyes went wide and she frantically started to look anywhere but down. "Not that I was really going to go take you wi-wi-with me of, of course!" She stammered out quickly and I winced. Damn these legs of mine. I looked at them and sighed. They look more banged up than that fucking van.

I felt faint as the burning pain in my legs started but I forced my eyes open fighting against my heavy lids but as you could guess I fell into the darkness and knocked out.

When I woke up my head was pounding and I closed my eyes again. I couldn't feel my legs but that probably just an effect of the healing process. I still couldn't keep my eyes open for more than just a few seconds though because I fell back to sleep.

With the great power to heal one's body at an inhuman rate, one must take great naps. Lots and lots of naps. They're very recommended.

Before I sunk into the empty void of nothingness I looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't the hospital ceiling thank the gods but it wasn't one I could instantly recognize. I felt the ground beneath me jump and nearly launch me into the air had it not been for an arm holding me down.

"Careful Jack, you nearly sent us flying out the bloody windshield!" A voice snapped. I heard a sigh and I could make out a face looking down at me and they whispered. "Why must you be so damn reckless you foolish dork?"

I could hear voices all around me all in different places, pitches, and tones. I grumbled wanted them to all be quiet.

I heard my name being called over and over again. A hand was on my shoulder but it didn't try to shake me.

My confused brain started to put things together. I was in Gallagher probably since I couldn't hear the infernal beeping of a heart monitor and we were no longer in the van since there was no bumping. Besides, I recognize this ceiling as the ceiling to our room. Yes, I memorized how the ceiling to our room looks like, I wake up sometimes after bad dreams and have nothing else to do okay?

I could hear everyone hush down as I started to shift around. I looked to my side and saw pretty much everyone who could lecture me to death(my family and roommates for those of you who didn't know) but the one person who stood out the most was the one giving me a menacing glare telling me to say my sins and prepare for the worst. My mother, Katherine Whatever-the-S-stands-for Corduroy.

I took a deep breath a prepared myself both mentally and physically for the endless lecturing I was gonna get for the rest of my unnatural not-really-human life. I could feel her eyes looking into my soul and basically murdering any hope of survival. I sighed and Momma towered over me. The room was silent and no one made any move to help me. Looks like I'm gonna die alone.

I sighed. Momma took a step closer and her expression only turned sour as she kept staring at me. We stayed like this for a long time(probably a couple of minutes) till finally, Momma spoke.

"Is that a motherfucking tattoo?!" She snapped pointing at my neck. Wow, okay, not what I thought she was going to say but whatever.

"Do you want me to lie or..?" Momma looked ballistic.

"Did you seriously think I never noticed the damn thing?!" I tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't get me murdered but I was already in the coffin.

"Honestly I don't even know what I was thinking when I got it. I was in the gutter since the party took a huge toll on me, those Irish kids sure knew how to get someone shitfaced in a matter of seconds." Everyone looked at me in shock with a mixture of horrified and disappointed faces.

"You got what?!" Momma exploded looking ready to kill. I let myself continue talking but taking out the big shit details.

"I went out a lot of the time since my team up in Ireland gave me a headache. Well, not the kids but the doc did. Damn old man. So I went out with some group and we went out to get buzzed. I know it was dumb of me but honestly, I wanted to do it so I could get my mind off of everything. I got the tattoo one day before I was almost kidnaped and hit with a car. Oh, also almost shot at." Everyone looked at me like they couldn't believe what I was saying. "It's the truth, I swear," I told the empty room. I could only hear their breathing but it was as if they weren't even there.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair started to get frustrated.

"Has it been two days yet?" I asked no one in particular.

"You are not getting up form that-"

"Has it been two days yet?" I asked again cutting Mom off. Zach looked mad at me, Mom didn't even look at me, and Momma crossed her arms and glared. No one answered me so I decided to find that answer myself. I rose up from the bed and they took a step forward each. I held up my hand and swung my feet off the bed.

"Kana no-" I stood up on numb legs on the floor. They were wobbly and I felt like a newborn child taking their first steps(yep, that's how shaky I was). I took a deep breath and sighed. I seriously need to stop sighing so much, I'll grow grey hairs before I'm twenty at this rate. Wait will I grow grey hairs before I'm twenty? I mean if I'm healing at my rate does my body grow at the same rate? If so then won't I die quicker and just die young? Wait but how young will I die when I die young? Wait I'm gonna die young? Ugh, stupid brain stop thinking!

I held onto the bed for support as I tried to get used to my legs(that sounds so weird). I stood up as tall as could and looked onto everyone in the room. They were all quiet looking at my legs in shock as if they were expected them to snap into a billion little pieces that would be impossible to put back together again.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward putting a plan together quickly to help explain everything in my head. One foot in front of the other...

and then I fell down. To be fair I haven't used my legs so get off my case.

Instantly there were arms wrapped around my torso and a million voices asking me if I was okay and If I hurt myself.

"Ugh, I'm fine!" I snapped and then lowered the volume on my voice, they were only worried for my well being. I refused to let them lay me back down on the bed and sat on the floor in my more favorable crisscrossed sitting position. "I can't even feel the pain anymore," I said almost solemnly.

"Kana, what's going on?" Momma asked and I sighed shaking my head.

"Too much," was my only reply. They all looked worried and shared quiet conversations with each other using only their eyes for words and I forced a smile on my face. "But it's okay now since I...I have a bit of a clue after...everyhting that's happened."

They obviously could see that there was something more that I was holding back. Of course, they could see that they're the world's greatest spies, or at least that I know of. Momma sighed and sat next to me and held my hand and asked again.

"Kiddo, what's going on?" I was about to answer but she silenced me with a single finger on my lips and I looked at her confused. She shook her head and I understood.

"I wish I knew but...there's just...SO MUCH I just...UGH!" Momma's grip on my hand tightened and I sook my head. "There's just so much I can't explain right and then there are the parts I know what going on but I just can't say it because...I don't...I just can't talk about it you know?" I looked at not only my mom but all the others. They looked like they were trying their best to understand but they didn't quite get the whole shebang.

I searched their eyes for something, anything, something I could take and use to help me explain to them everything that's going on. I looked at my stump and saw why felt so heavy. I had a crap ton of gauze on my stump, I guess they had the wound cleaned. I mean technically it's not a wound anymore but you get what I mean. It kind of hurt but whatever, they went through all the trouble of cleaning it and wrapping it.

I looked up at everyone and they just sort of stood there awkwardly and I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"Wow," I sarcastically said exaggerating the words long enough to get everyone's attention. "And here I thought I was going to get a personal lecture from each of you, I got ready for it and everything and now...disappointing." I shook my head once more to exaggerate my so-called disappointment. Lexie let out a grunt.

"If you're so disappointed I still have hours on hours of lecturing I'm sure you'll love to hear." She threatened and I held up my hand in peace.

"Just a joke Lex, just a joke," I let out a nervous laugh and I saw Ash holding back a smile and shaking her head. I felt myself smiling and Momma laughed standing up. She whispered something to Mom and Zach before they nodded agreeing with whatever she said and they left without a word. That only left us kids on our own. I hope I don't die.

We sat there for the longest time not saying anything and I just watched as they all sort of getting into this whole routine I missed out on. Ash walked over and sat on my bed, Lexie moved to hers but didn't get on and Jack and Mel moved over to Mel's bed as if this was all out of habit. I raised a brow but didn't question it and just kept observing. Ash kept trying to sneak glances at me but I knew she was looking. Lexie just stared at the floor thinking long and hard about something while Jack and Mel seemed to share this conversation just by looking at each other.

I felt more strength in my legs and I stood up and said, "Imma go pee, see ya."

I wobbled like a toddler to the bathroom and I could feel the presence of someone behind me.

"Guys I can pee on my own," I grunted out and turned to see Ashe nervously walking back to my bed. I felt a bit of guilt for snapping so much after I just got back and just woke up. "But uh...I appreciate the gesture?" That was the right thing to say, right?

Lex rolled her eyes and didn't even look at me when she did which was strange but I guess the strange is now the new normal. If there ever even was a normal. I locked the bathroom door behind me and took a deep breath and my legs started to become weak and I slid down the door onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

Why am I so bad at being normal?! Seriously they probably already have a bazillion theories by now! They probably hate me even more now! Gods above I'm a fucking idiot!

I did my business and started to wash my hand when there was a small, light knock at the door.

"Um, I'll be out in just a sec," I turned off the faucet and wiped my hand on my shirt. Opening the door I saw only Ash there, the other's hadn't moved an inch from what I could tell. Or, well, at least from what my blurry vision could show me.

"Ash? What's up?" The sense of dread pooling in my stomach giving me the sensation of drowning in all the guilt and shame of all the lies and secrets I've been telling and keeping.

When Ash continued to say nothing looking down at the carpet and started to feel uncomfortable but didn't say anything. I could feel the stares of everyone else in the room even though they didn't make it obvious they were staring at me.

I pulled at the collar of my P.E. shirt as the painfully awkward silence continued. These are the time I wish my dad wasn't a total moron and had given me something useful rather than this stupid G.E.M. Like an invisibility one of something, anything to get me out of this situation. My cheeks started to burn in embarrassment as it dawned on me that this might be the new normal till I'm shipped off somewhere else like a government facility where they'll experiment on me till my inevitable death come to take me away.

I'll have to be in situations like this all my life sure but this has got to be the worst one so far. I didn't even know what to say to my own sister let alone Jack. Gods above send help if I ever have to talk to him one-on-one. What will I even say to him?

'Oh hey, bro sorry about leaving you at the top of the Grand Canyon but at least I'm back after disappearing off the face of the Earth twice without a single postcard to let you know that there's no bad blood between us and I'm just terrible at being a normal social half-human.' Oh, gods no. I can't even come up with a normal conversation in my head!

Oh no, the half-human thing. How am I ever going to explain that?! Hey guys, I know it's rough getting used to the whole fact that my legs healed in two days rather than being broken till I'm twenty but I need to tell you that I'm pretty much no longer human because I have a G.E.M. in my system that lets me heal at a superhuman rate. What's a G.E.M. Mel? Oh well, you see it's sort of like I have no fucking idea either but it's bad. Where did it come from Lex? Oh well, it came from an organization I don't even know the name of that has no retaliation ship to Jack's old one but they're even worse so we're screwed because we now have two enemy organization's that want to kill me.

Suddenly, snapping me right out of my spiraling thoughts was Ash's hand waving frantically in front of my face as she called out my name sounding genuinely worried for my mental state.

"Kana, are you okay?!" She pretty much cried.

"Emotionally, physically, or mentally?" I asked back trying to make a small joke but I think I just made her worry more.

"Yes! All of them." I wanna say no because I'm not okay but I don't want to upset her but I don't want to lie. Contradictory I know.

"Um, which answer will get you to stop looking at me like I'll light up in hot pink flames and jump out the window, which I won't!" Ash frowned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"An exact answer as to what in the world is going on would be nice." Lexie snapped from her bed as she kept her eyes on her book she was 'reading'.

"Yeah, I'll give you that answer when the sky falls and hits me on the head and I win the lottery." Lex let out a grunt.

"Well I hope that happens soon because we're all tired of not knowing what going on," I scoffed and muttered under my breath.

"Wish I knew too," I sighed and forced a smile on my face. "So uh...how's the weather been?"

How lame can I get? If I'm not already at rock bottom I have no idea where I am.

Mel raised a brow at me.

"The weather? Seriously?" I frowned a little butt hurt that even Mel was pretty much laughing her head off at my pathetic attempt at being human.

"Well sue me for trying to be...be um, normal," Crap, I almost said human. Come on Kana, you're better than this! You've lied your way out of an arrest you can lie to the only people who have ever trusted you and now I sound like a terrible person. Gods above kill me already.

Lex stood up and our eyes met and locked. There was a certain fire that roared in those deep hazel eyes that captivated my attention. Her face was stoic and I for once couldn't read a single emotion on it. Taking a few perfectly graceful strides across the room and soon we were as face to face as we could be. I was still taller but she was still above me in every way possible like forever ago when things weren't as wild and crazy.

Her smooth tans hands reached up and grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me down towards her level and her warm breath blew on my ears as she spoke.

"You owe me a song you prick." My heart jumped to my throat cutting off any words that I tried to say. Suddenly it was like we were at the base of the tree just off the highway again with just the two of us in the shade as the sun loomed over us.

I noticed the coloring in Lexie's hair and how it was a bit shorter than what I remember and once again I was at a loss for words as my breath was caught in my throat.

The fan club, the stories. She kept her promise. Lexie let go and walked away and I could hear the drum of my heart in my ears as a fire burned in my skin making the room a billion times hotter than it was before.

"So you talked about the silly knight in rusty armor?" Lexie turned to look at me over her shoulder and gave me a smile.

"Yes, I told the whole school about the poor Capitin stuck with a stupid while knight in rusty armor who was a total moron and the poor Captin had to deal with their bullshit." She began to walk away when Mel spoke up.

"So we're not going to talk about the elephant in the room?" I used Mel's words as a way to make Lexie tick.

"Mel's right, you shouldn't be so hard on the poor knight, they did have to deal with the Captin's unnecessary need to beat down on the knight." Lexie gasped turning around on her heel and stormed over.

"'The poor knight'? More like the suffering Captin, they had to hold the knight back from running into battle all the time and dying!"

"Holding back isn't really the term I would use for that," I shrugged. "But you are right about the knight being a total moron." She wasn't wrong. I just bearly kept myself in the yellow when it came to my grades.

"Well the Captin was far worse, they couldn't see how the knight was just...troubled."

"If the knight had just said something then they wouldn't have lost the battle!"

"The Knight was a good person!"

"The Captin was just blind to think that too!"

"Well, the Knight was just as blind to think they could do everything on their own!"

"Guys!" Mel snapped interrupting us. "Save your weird flirt fighting for another time so we can discuss how Kana literally tried to start a conversation by talking about the weather."

My pride was already down the drain yes but that just hurt it even more.

"I don't think it was that bad of an attempt at a conversation," I muttered and Ash put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Kana, I love you, you're the greatest sister anyone could ask for but...who even talks about how the weather is anymore?" I frowned.

"Plenty of people who are curious about it," Mel scoffed and tapped on a strange device.

"If you were so interested in the weather just stick your head out the window." I 'crossed my arms'.

"Well you didn't have to be so harsh about it, I didn't try to beat everyone up as the first thing I said now did I?" Before anyone could comment I also added, "And I definitely didn't try to stab any of you or throw you all in a PvP game and hide in the shadows!" Silence. Momma opened the door.

"Is EVERYONE going to pick on that now?" I knew she wouldn't just leave. Lexie raised a brow.

"The door? I expected you to pop out of the vent," She looked at me dead in the eyes for the vent part.

"I sneak in after a date ONCE!"

"You looked like a human-sized cockroach crawling through the vent to eat us alive." I throw my hand up in the air. I was ready to rebuttal and let this argument go further but I stopped myself thinking about human-sized roaches.

I could smell the strong scents of all the chemicals again and it was like the air around me started to become physical enough for it to choke me. The screaming and laughing down the halls. the sound echoing around me being the only thing ic ould hear day and night. I was struggling to breathe and my shirt collar was too tight. I pulled on it trying to free myself and I started to feel the waterfall of sweat dripping down my spine as the room got hotter and hotter. My own skin made me crawl with goosebumps and I was just downright disgusted in my own skin like it wasn't even mine.

I couldn't hear anything and kept pulling and tugging at the shirt collar trying to set myself free and my knees grew weak at the lack of air. Eventually, I gave up on the collar and just took the damn thing off wanting to cool down and get rid of the fire burning me from the inside out and tried to breathe but my breaths came out ragged and wet. I was choking on literally nothing at all yet it felt like there was something there trying to get me, some invisible force in front of that I couldn't punch or kick but it could to me.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, we fell on the floor and I panicked pathetically trashing around trying to yell a sound 'til someone pinched my nose which was not something I was expecting.

(Lexie)

"You looked like a human-sized cockroach crawling through the vent to eat us alive." Kana threw her hand in the air frustrated at the losing battle and opened her mouth to say something and nothing. She just froze and Ash giggled.

"Lexie, take it easy on her, Mel already bruised her pride." She makes a joke but I couldn't hear it. I was too focused on Kana. Her brows were meeting in the middle and her nose was scrunched up like it always does when she's frustrated or thinking hard about something and her mouth was turned in a deep frown but that's not what captivated my eye. It was her wild eyes bouncing around like there was something to see on the floor.

I took a small step towards her a little(a lot) worried. I could see a bit of sweat that was breaking out o her skin and her breathing was starting to grow a little ragged. Was this a side effect of whatever healed her so quickly?

"Kana?" I asked softly and this stopped the conversation causing immediate silence. "Kana?" I asked again more worried but all that was left in the air were my words that met the heavy silence in the room.

Finally, she moved and I was about to let out a breath of relief but then she grabbed at her shirt collar and began to pull. It started out lightly and then became desperate and wild and her ragged heavy breathing started to get louder and we rush to her immediately.

"Kana? Kana?! Shit, I'll get the nurse!" Jack called out as he ran out the door not shutting it behind him and Kana gave up on the collar of her shirt and instead took it off. She wasn't breathing right and we need to fix this now. She was coughing and wheezing like she was dying and I started to freak out.

Her face was started to look a little blue and I panicked.

"Ash CPR! Mel, hook her up! Ms. Corduroy, get as an ambulance stat!" We all jumped into action and Ash had to basically tackle Kana to get her on the ground to perform CPR on her. Hand over the over, 1, 2, 3, 4, and so on. It was difficult since Kana was thrashing around and I tried to grab her face but I pinched her nose instead and I let go and suddenly all the thrashing came to a stop and Kana was steadily breathing normally(well as normally as someone who just flipped out would) again looking around her in shock. Bollocks.

I ran to the doorway where I ran into Jack and the nurse. I squeezed through and yelled down the hall.

"Hold the ambulance!" In response, I heard a very distance.

"What?!"

"I said hold the bloody ambulance she's fine!" Silence.

"Son of a-" I sighed and ran back in. Kana was sitting up looking even more confused than we all felt. She didn't make any moves to do anything sudden or anything at all other than look at the carpet like it grew a face and asked her about the weather.

"Kana, are you alright?" Ash asked while Mel already hooked her up to a mini heart monitor(her own creation of course because all the other tech was 'too lame') and was taking things down by the letter(or number). Kana looked up and her face was echoed her shock and embarrassment.

"Um yeah just...where's my shirt?" I threw it at her. She gave me a bewildered look.

"Don't look at me like that you were the one who took it off!" She blinked muttering 'I did?' under her breath and began putting it on again.

"Yes, and I wouldn't recommend putting it back on after...all that." She took my advice and cracked a joke to try and lighten the sour and heavy mood that hung over our heads.

"Is this just an excuse to see me without a shirt on?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. The nurse didn't find it so funny.

"Young lady, after a scare like that I wouldn't be making such 'jokes' and one so inappropriate like that one." Kana let herself get scolded by the nurse about something, I don't know I wasn't paying attention either and Ms. Corduroy suddenly burst into the room red-faced and winded.

"Thanks for the lecture Dand but I can handel this myself," She wheezed out and the nurse looked a little offended at basically being told to get out by someone who wasn't even a facility member but got out anyway since he was being told to get out by Katherine Corduroy.


	3. Can I even trust you?

(Lexie)

Ms. Corduroy turned to Kana worried and walked to her slowly like whatever that was, was going to happen again.

"Are...are you alright kiddo," Kana paused before answering like she was checking herself then nodded.

"Kind of? I mean I feel fine but I know I'm not, does that make sense?" Ms. C nodded. She was within arms reach or Kana and sat next to her daughter and held her close helping her put on her shirt.

"Yeah, can you tell us what that was?" Kana paused before answering again and shook her head.

"I don't really know myself," Kana said and then spaced off as if she was trying to gather her thoughts. I was starting to worry about her when I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of it. You said you would move on Felicity!

You can't just go around worrying about her everytime she's in trouble, Kana's a big girl, she always has been. Besides, she has her whole family of incredibly well-trained spies and assassins to help her.

I looked back over at Kana and saw her looking as worried as I felt and she ran a hand through her hair, whatever was bothering her she would either scratch her scar next or start tapping her fingers on the ground.

She looked at us worried like we would just up and leave her now that she was better but I wanted to assure her we weren't going anywhere but I couldn't promise her that voicing as everyone here. But I'm one hundred percent sure everyone in this room was more worried about when she would disappear next.

(Kana)

I just want them to know I'm not going to disappear on them but I can't even guarantee them that!

(Lexie)

I saw the heartwrenching heartbreak in her every being, her posture, her movement, her eyes, those pools of gold that were like an entrance into her emotions and very being. I wanted to rush at her and hold her close, stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright but how?

I know to anyone else the obvious answer would be to just do it, express how I feel and let her know everything was going to be okay now that she was back but how? Characters in books make it seem so easy to just up and say it but in real life, it's so much more than that. There are other options and ways and tones that things can be said that intensify the actions we do.

The air around me felt thin like I was so high up in the sky the air was to thin for me to breathe properly. There was just this giant cavern between us that was barely connected by this glass staircase ready to break at any second disconnecting us forever.

(Kana)

I was stuck in a situation I'm sure no one would be able to know what to do, sure to an outsider it would be simple for them since they don't get the depth of the situation. Just tell them is probably what the world is yelling at me to do but how! How do I tell them? How do I find the voice I need to tell them everything?

(Lexie)

Kana started to scratch at her scar and Ms. C took her hand away from it so she would stop that nasty habit of hers. Someday she might just scratch through her own skin if she keeps that up.

I could see it in the way she looked at us that she had something she desperately wanted to say.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" I offered sitting down on my bed. Kana took a second to either to try to collect her thoughts or to consider my suggestion. She started to fidget with the sleeves of her shirt and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the bathroom and then at me. Our eyes locked and I raised a brow.

"Um, I can show you guys something but," She licked her lips and looked at the ground avoiding eye contact an then looked at me. I raised a brow sort of asking her what it was. Then a spark lit up in her eyes and she looked t her hand and bit down hard.

We all moved to stop her but it was too late, she was bleeding.

"Kana what the hell?!" Jack snapped standing up and I'm sure we could all feel the tension in the air as the two siblings locked eyes. Ash sunk a little lower as if trying to disappear. Somethings just can't be forgotten or forgiven. "Are you insane or what?"

Kana didn't answer, she looked away defeated and then back at me and said, "Do you trust me?" I held my breath and didn't know what o say. What do you say to someone who left you? Yes? No? This answer could determine the whole course of our friendship, school life, and possibly our personal lives after.

I shouldn't be making this decision. Ash should, or at least Mel. They're much better candidates than I am. I looked around me and saw a mix of answers. Ms. C looked away guilty, no. Jack obviously looked at me shocked, surprised I was even considering trusting her again after all we've been through, no. Ash was clearly torn between the two answers like I was and looked at me as if begging me to say yes. And Mel, Mel was a definite no.

I looked at Kana who kept her eyes trained on me. I looked away as my answer.

I sadly couldn't trust her. Gods above knows what she might know or do. What if she is insane? She just committed an act of self-harm all of a sudden( I mean it's not like I'm saying that people who commit acts of self-harm are not trustworthy but what if this happens again? We won't be able to help her! Only the Officials can)! Besides, I know we could never know everything about her(The Officials can find all that out themselves). I honestly never knew she had such an anger when Jack...did what he did(The Officials can help her). Who know's when she might snap at us! She could be lying to us right now, maybe her whole plan about escaping the hospital was so she could get in here and gain our trust again only to leave us just as wounded as the first time. She did say in the very beginning she hated Gallaghers and only wanted revenge. She can't be trusted. I won't let everyone get hurt again(I'm doing this for her own good, she'll be happier with the proper help she needs).

"I'm sorry Kana, I really am I just, there's so much we don't know. How can you even prove that you're not lying to us?-"

"Truth serum! Give me the biggest dose you've got and you'll see I'm telling the truth!" She shouted, I could hear the heartbreak in her voice and I dared not to look at her because I know if I see her eyes, those marvelous pools of gold, shatter I'll break.

"You're very resistant and we don't know what you even are anymore, you're blood isn't natural. I've seen the results," Mel added to the conversation. She was right. We didn't know what she is. What if she's just a clone? I mean that's not a bad thing but if she is a clone we don't know what she knows or will do.

"Please, I'm not lying! Trust me on this just once, please!" I bit my lip. I'm not going to fall for her tricks again. No matter how real it sounds she could be lying, she's good at that.

"Lex," She called out my name in at cracking voice of hers, a true siren to the bone and I the pitiful victim lured in by the mere musical notes, I turned to her trapped in the eyes, those golden eyes watery and glasses over. "Lex, you believe me, right." I kept my silence and looked away.

"Felicity you can't be serious!" She bellowed, I looked up surprised by her sudden anger and saw her walking towards me. I fell back scared that she would hurt me and Jack ran out the door as Ms. C held her own daughter back. "Please Lexie, please!"

"Kana be quiet-"

"No! Let me go! You don't understand what we're up against I'm telling the truth!" Kana kicked and cried but all Ms. C did was pin her down and snap at Mel and Ash to help hold her down. I watched in horror as, without hesitation, both girls did exactly as they were told. Not even a single second thought they just rushed in to shove her and push her down.

Jack suddenly came in with security and Kana screamed as they begun to drag her away till she latched onto my arm. Tears falling down her face.

No. This is wrong. This is not what is supposed to be happening right now, but right now I was too shocked to speak.

"Felicity please, listen to me, I have to save them, they'll kill them if I don't get to them first." She ran at me with the speed of light and held my shoulder as she was being dragged away.

"What are you-" I began to shout before she cut me off. The most serious expression I have ever seen on her since the incident at the Grand Canyon

"Old hobo, pepper, Ro, Marcy, and Max." Were the last words she said before being dragged away as she screamed that we were going to get us all killed. That 'they' were the only thing that could save us from 'them'.

She sounded insane.

An old hobo, pepper, Ro, Marcy, Max? The bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

I shook my head as I was suddenly surrounded by faces asking me if I was okay or if she hurt me but honestly, I think I hurt her more. Her face will haunt me forever. Those wild eyes, the dark circles, pale face, that sweatly plam, her sudden and rash movements. We've lost her to time and whatever horrors she faced.


	4. Let's play electric chairs

(Kana)

I slumped down on the side of the wall and watched the white walls.

So here I am again, suck in a four-walled room with nothing but my own thoughts and those voices in my head. I was obviously being watched and monitored. As if they would leave me in this room all by myself and not watch me like a science experiment.

At least this place smells better than those other rooms, the first one was just gross and dirty, the other few reeked of cleaning supplies and bleach.

I looked at my bandaged thumb and chewed at the bandage to get it off. it left a foul taste in my mouth and once it was off I could see the healing scab. About ten minutes have passed by so about ten or moreish hours in healing time. Maybe more considering that my leg bones haven't completely snapped.

Then again they are extremely sore and hurt a lot. Let's see, if it normally takes about six to twelve weeks. The average of that is probably nine. If I healed about nine weeks worth of healing in two days that's...four point something weeks, no days? Ugh, I'm so bored I'm doing math on purpose.

Man, from the ace of pickpocketing to the queen of trouble and misfortune. I sure have pulled up the ranks, haven't I?

I chuckled.

Oh who am I kidding, I'm nothing in the end!

I let out a frustrated scream and punched the wall.

"I know you can hear me! You're all fucking idiots! Top spies who? You're getting us all killed. I need to get out there and find them before they do! They're our only hope at stopping them! Look, if we don't stop them now all of humanity will die! They have the virus ready! They-"

"Save your breath, Miss. Mulligan, you'll need it for questioning." A stern voice told me. I looked to my left where there was the steel metal door wide open. "And don't even think about running, my men will shoot you on sight if you try anything sneaky, we've been training after your father got lose." I saw a young man in a clean suit watching me with his dark brown eyes, hair gelled to the point where it was all just shiny and gross looking.

"You can not ask any questions, that's my job, no you can't see anyone. No, you can't have anyone see you. No, your family is not coming. No, you can't leave. No, you can't know where you are,-"

"No to everything, I get it, man. Let's just get this over with-" I tried to stand up when suddenly WHAM! I was kicked in the gut and had the air blown straight out of me. My head hitting the wall behind me hard and I groaned holding it as drums beat in my skull.

I looked up to see Mr. No with his leg raised ready to strike and at least a couple of more men behind him with guns ready to fire.

"My men will shoot you on sight, Miss. Mulligan. Do not move until the drugs are applied and you are unconscious." I sighed and coughed.

"Could have given me a heads up." Mr. No just glared. Okay, not a talker and clearly I will die if I even breathe without permission.

I just laid there waiting and after a good couple of minutes the men behind Mr. No started to swarm around me cuffing my hand to the waistband of my pants and feet, covering my mouth with some kind of cloth, stabbing needles into me and giving me some kind of drug and after a while whatever was on the cloth started to make me woozy and I passed out.

I later woke up in another clean room. I was chained to a chair that was chained to the wall behind it. A black window/mirror on the right side of the room. A steel door probably a few inches thick to the left. And a blank empty, steel, white wall in front of me.

"You guys really seem to have a thing for making me stare at white walls-"

"Silence," Mr. No snapped. He was probably behind the black mirror. I saw my hand placed on this smooth table that was blinking and doing something. Interesting.

"Now Miss. Mulligan, we will be asking you some questions, you must answer. We can tell if you are lying or not. Do not try anything, we know all your father's tricks so there is not much you can do that will surprise us. You will be shocked if you chose not to cooperate or do anything rash. Any last words before we begin?"

"So I'm your prisoner to torcher for fun and info?" I got a shock that burned me for a second before it was gone and so was the pain.

"You were told that you were not to ask questions, you are not allowed any more words other than answering the questions. Nod if you understand do not speak." I nodded my head and sighed. At least at the lab I was treated better and only threatened with the loss of my own life, here I have to wait for the electricity to get to me and kill me.

"Now, where are the people you were with in your last transmission to Gallagher academy?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I was shocked again.

"Answer the question, Miss. Mulligan."

"I'm a Corduroy-AAAAAAGH!" This shock lasted a little longer than the other two and was definitely a lot stranger.

"Do not get violent, Miss. Mulligan, trust we do not want to see you hurt."

"If you didn't want that then you would AAAAAAGH! You would let me AAAAAAAAAAAGH! Speak-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP JUST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH PLEASE STOP!" I screamed trying to pull myself free from this pain but I was stuck and this shock, it lasted for a long time until I stopped screaming but by then my throat was sore and my body drained.

"Security will escort you to medical soon do not try anything you will be zapped. We will try again once you're more fit to cooperate." Bastard.

I woke up to the sounds of monitors beeping. I was chained to the bed I was on and a mouthguard was strapped on tight. I sighed and my throat still felt raspy. lots of wires were tapped into me and I didn't like the smell of this room. It made me dizzy and like I wanted to throw up.

A doctor walked in a few minutes later and I could see a wide grin from under his mask as it crinkled his eyes.

"Hello there, Miss. Mulligan. I can't tell you my name but I can assure you-you're in good hands. One of the best or so my degrees and healthy patients say." I tried to snap back a response because his voice was annoying like he was politely telling a little kid to shut the fuck up. Sadly the mouthguard only made my witty response sound stupid and like gibberish.

The doctor clicked his tongue.

"Oh yes, I've been told about your sharp silver tongue. Don't worry you'll only have the mouth guard in til you're sent to questioning where you can tell us all about your fun little trip to Europe." I snapped at him and all we both her were the sounds of a dying animal with strep throat. He laughed at me like I was some comical joke and pressed a few buttons on a machine I couldn't see.

"Oh, you are too much, Miss. Mulligan. Don't worry though, you won't have to deal with me for much longer, the blood loss will drain you of your firey energy and soon enough after we've run our tests and figured out what sort of mutation freak you really are. We'll hand you back over to the kind man you met earlier in the questioning room. he's very good at his job and getting what he wants. That's why our wing is so successful. We take all the necessary precautions for success and stopping the bad guys. Which is why we're the good guys."

Good guys my ass. Who the fuck zaps a teenager for information? I'm not even an adult yet! I don't even have an I.D. for anything! Is this even legal!? I'm being treated like a criminal!

"Shut up," Was all the doctor said before covering my eyes with some sort of cloth and I felt something sucking away on my arm pulling at my skin and it hurt. I screamed and screamed but all I got were more shut ups and at some point, this guy just hit me with something.


	5. The call

(Cammie)

I sighed tired and reached out for my coffee with one hand while the other flipped the page of the case file I was given but when my hand touched nothing but empty desk space I looked up and saw Zach holding my precious coffee hostage and gave me a glare I returned.

"How many?" He asked in a soft voice but still so very annoyed.

"Zach, give back the coffee and no one gets hurt," I warned but Zach still wouldn't give it up. I stood up and he backed away. "Zachary, coffee, now," I demanded and he raised a brow.

'Or what," His eyes glanced down to my hand. "Or you'll throw a pen at me." I moved my hand away from the said pen.

"N-No, but, just give back the coffee Zach," I sighed defeated and pinched the bridge of my nose annoyed at the absence of my coffee and way too tired to deal with this at only five in the morning.

"Come on Gallagher, just rest a little," Zach cooed and I almost complied until I remembered the important call I was going to get soon. I shook my head stubbornly and Zach groaned annoyed.

"Cammie," He warned.

"Zach," I mocked and made another grab for my coffee but Zach pulled away again and held it over his head. He gave me a smirk and a wink(yes actual winkage) mocking me with our height differences.

"Zach, I am wearing uncomfortable high heels, I'm tired, I want my coffee, and I'm expecting an important call any minute now. Do not make me fight you this early in the morning because I will not have mercy." I warned, I could see a tinge of fear in his eyes which, on more 'normal'terms I would have apologized or let this go but I'm too tired to care at this point though a bit of an apology was forming in the back of my mind that I decided I would save for later once this phone call business was all sorted out.

Zach started to lower my coffee and nearly handed it to me(so close and yet so far) and then Bex came storming in fuming practically spitting fire out of her mouth and steam coming out of her ears. Right on her tail, a very apologetic looking Grant shot me a 'sorry' as he cradled their newborn baby.

"What's this about a phone call?" She said in one of the calmest voices I have ever heard her speak in and this terrified me because normally Bex doesn't do calm but angry, she does angry. Zach turned around and I missed my coffee by centimeters only partially touching it with my fingertips. I put my head in my hands and let out a muffled silent scream so I wouldn't set off the baby.

I took a deep breath and sat down at my desk and Zach set down the coffee giving me a concerned look. I stared deep into his green eyes and sighed defeated.

"Fine," I muttered out annoyed. I really didn't feel like sleeping but with the way, Zach looked at me how could I say no. Instead of giving me a triumphant look Zach just nodded with a small smile growing on his lips.

I then turned to Bex who was still awaiting her answers.

"Bex please, if I knew more about this phone call-"

"You would have told Grant to keep it from me?" She interrupted and I sighed. I looked at my best friend since forever and we both understood we had something that kept us both on the edges of our seats. Our kids.

Bex stood up and so did I. We both made our way to each other slowly and hugged when we met in the middle. We held each other close and just stayed that way and spoke in hushed tones.

"Bex you're tired and I don't want to add more stress to what you already have to carry," I whispered and she sighed, I could feel with my hands how tight her muscles were and when she let them go there was a major difference.

"You're stressed too," She shot back and I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Kids am I right?" We both had a good laugh then.

Just then the phone rang and I made a very ungraceful dive for it.

"Hello?"


	6. I swear on the River of Styx

(Lexie)

My stomach twisted in knots as headmaster Morgan repeated himself.

"Your ride will be here shortly and you mustn't tell anyone where you are really going or what happened or what you saw." I just nodded my head looking at my shoes to distract myself so I wouldn't have to look at the dark rings growing around his eyes.

It's been a week. What has she done to herself in a week? I hope she's getting help. I hope my plan worked.

As I got into the car and put on the blindfold and just sat there in silence wondering what could have done better. All the what if's and the if only's kept buzzing around in my head and I felt the car tilt down probably going underground. Normally in long boring car rides, I would fall asleep but I was too scared to sleep a wink.

What should I say to her? That I still don't understand what she said to me? No, they would try to squeeze that information out of her like a grape. She trusted me to find the Old hobo's pepper, of the row of whatever it is I'm meant to find, I still have no idea who Marcy or Max are.

I sighed. I still don't understand.

Why me of all people, I mean not choosing Jack is understandable they don't exactly see eye to eye at all. Besides Jack would turn in that information along with his sister thinking she was insane.

Why not Ash? She trusts Ash more than anyone in that room. She's always been her little cheerleader rotting for her along the sideline. Kana knows she's in her corner and that she wouldn't say a peep about the row of Old hobo's pepper and Marcy, and Max. I mean sure she's the headmistress's daughter but that means nothing when Kana is involved. But if I look at it from Kana's perspective it's obvious now. She doesn't want to trouble Ash.

Ash has gone through hell to find her sister time and time again. Kana has told me before that she feels like she's adding more weight on the poor girl's shoulders.

Mel is a good candidate. She's trustworthy enough and she doesn't like to go around stilling knowledge she knows it's not hers to say(like a super secret mishap that Mel swore up and down to me to _NEVER_ speak of again) but Mel is the closets to Jack and Kana is not stupid enough to miss that detail. She trusts Mel but her being close to Jack must have set her on edge.

I sighed and closed my eyes tight breathing in and out slowly. Meditating always got me to calm down or help me think. I guess I'm a decent candidate too. Kana trusts me enough to tell me her secrets and to show me her world through her eyes. She lets me in on her inside thoughts and I know they are never lies because such vulnerability cannot be a lie. When we spoke together, just the two of us, while we walked the side of the highway to town and she would stray off our normal path to sit down in the grass I always kept quiet and sat down next to her to listen to whatever she had to say and everytime she would look at me and her shoulders weren't all tensed up, her hands weren't fists, and her face wasn't stone. She would let her guard down and I know every word she said was true.

Before during our first year together and I had asked her if she trusted me because we were doing team building exercises she frown and said no. When she was leaving for Ireland and the only form of communication we had was through a tiny screen and she had asked me if I believed her when she told me she was scared, I said of course because I knew she wasn't lying to me. I knew she was scared. Now, when she asked me if I trusted her and all I could do was look at someone else to decide for me. That was a mistake. I shouldn't have look at others to decide whether I trusted the girl before me I should have said yes because it was true. I trust her and although I'm still very confused about peppers, old hobos, Marcy and Max, and rows of somethings I need to find I know that she wasn't doing anything to hurt me. She just wanted her friend and her friend is now coming.

Don't worry Kana, where ever you are, whatever you're going through. Just know that I still have your back. I always will. I swear on the River of Styx to never again lose faith in you. Forgive me for my foolishness.


	7. I still trust you

(Kana)

I woke up groggy and just done with the whole I wake up somewhere new scenario.

I didn't bother to look around since I knew I probably wouldn't come here again and even if I did I can't move.

"Glad to see that you're awake Miss. Mulligan." No, you're not, and it's Corduroy as*wipe.

"Now your mouthguard is off, let's see if you can answer my questions." Go shoot yourself.

"What was it that you told Felicity Baxter before you were sent here?" You make it sound like I was sent to detention and not The Lab part two.

"Old hobo Pepper, Ro, Marcy, and Max." Zap. The hell was that for? I answered your fu*king question as*hole.

"What do they mean?" I sighed. There is no way around this without dying.

"They're names." Zap. Nothing on the other side.

"Open your eyes, Miss. Mulligan." I refused. Zap. No. Zap.

It took Mr. No a good ten tries before I opened my eyes. Blank white walls. They could have at least put on a fresh coat of paint so I can watch that dry. I took a deep breath and blinked. My eyelids were heavy and I just wanted to rest.

"Why did you tell Miss. Baxter this and not the others?" I didn't answer. Zaaaaaaaaaap. Ow! Okay, jeez.

"Because I trust her." There was a pause.

"Why not tell Miss. Corduroy or Mr. Corduory? Or the other two? Why her?" I thought about that. Why did I trust Lex so much?

We're leagues apart in so many ways and in each one, no one is above the other. We never agreed much on anything and she didn't even trust me! We don't see things the same way so why? Why do I trust her? Why do I feel like I could trust her with the names of the girls and the old man?

"Because I..."I took a deep breath and closed my eyes ignoring the buzzing in my body. "Because she knows me better than anyone else. She knows things I can't tell the others and if you even dare lay a finger on her-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Don't threaten me, Miss. Mulligan, whatever you try it won't work." I sighed and shook my head.

"You would never understand," I closed my eyes and waited for the zapping but when it didn't come I opened my eyes.

"Explain it for me then," I felt an anger bubble to the top from deep inside of me.

"Don't you dare touch her! Leave Lex alone she doesn't know anything! I haven't told her about what happened in Ireland she doesn't know! Leave her and the others alone they don't know anything!" I was zapped again.

"Miss. Mulligan I asked for you to explain your trust with Miss. Baxter. Explain it now and I'll let her go." My breath caught in my throat. He has her?!

Wait, what if he's lying?

"Kana, just answer his questions. It's okay." I heard the tried British voice say. No!

"Lexie!? My gods what has he done to you!" I tried to move up I was electrocuted instead.

"Kana don't fight it please, just answer his questions." I swallowed hard and looked over at the black mirror.

"Just tell me if you're okay first," There was a pause and my stomach dropped. Gods above why? My fears about her safety I turned into anger and let that swirl around me in a firey tornado ready to burst.

How dare he hurt her! If he as Lex he probably has the others! I just need to get them out of here, I'll face the consequences afterward. I might be weak now but if I can stay conscious long enough to have his men come in here to get me I can outlast the drugs if I just hold my breath. Here's hoping they unchain me so I can get my hand on a gun.

If there are not too many guys I can help them out with only a few bullet holes, too many and we're doomed. I just need to help them out-

"Kana, did you hear me? I'm fine you idiot." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Thank Juno." I took a few breaths to calm down and once I was done I kept my eyes trained on the mirror. "Now, um, about that trust, it's built on...something great. Lex and I, we've got something crazy even I don't understand. We have this sort of mutual understanding about each other and we just, we just work so well. Like a machine and we, we can talk to each other. That's why I trust her. She believes in me and although she doesn't trust me now or might never trust me again because honestly, I wouldn't trust me either that's okay. Because I still trust her."

(Lexie)

"Because I still trust her." Those words hit me like a truck. My heart jumped to my throat and I could hear it pounding in my ears. Her words were so earnest and true that they cut me like knives. But, are they even real? I looked over at the computer at proved her words true and my heart sank.

What if she was telling the truth?

Mr. Fujimura nodded his head and turned to me.

"Miss. Baxter, can you confirm this statement?" I nodded my head and watched his hand, the one over the button. This was wrong. Kana isn't a criminal. This is wrong and it's all my fault. They were supposed to help her.

"Now, Miss. Mulligan," Mr. Fujimura started to ask more questions as I was escorted out of the room. The guards reminded me that everything I had just witnessed will remain a secret and no one can know I came here.

I bit my lip wondering why they had brought me here. Was it just to get information from Kana easier? No, if they did want that they would have gotten Ash for the job. Kana will do just about anything for Ash. For Mel, I'm sure they wouldn't even have bothered because she would tell them everything at the drop of a hat. She doesn't do well under the pressure of higher authorized figures like teachers. Jack doesn't know much but would still do the same saying he's only trying to help Kana get better.

Why me? Because Kana 'trusts' me? Yeah right, at the beginning of the school year she couldn't stand me let alone trust me. Sure by the end of the year we became good mates but we still hadn't formed any bond of any sorts to call it trust. I mean, we kind of had something, a little spark, a little piece of soot sure but that was all!

Something crazy, built on something great, mutual understanding. Bullshit. We don't even have that small foundation that is the critical base of trust! Sure we've spoken some, talked about sensitive subjects and how we view things our own way but it's not much.

But it wasn't a lie. Everything she was hooked up to proved that she wasn't lying.

Now I'm the one who needs to fix everything. Sure Kana has the weight of the world on her shoulders but I have something heavier than what she has. I have a friend I betrayed and now I need to set things right again. I need to fix everything.

(Kana)

I need to fix this, I need to get out of here!


	8. Only to keep you safe

(Kana)

I watched the blank white walls in front of me and waited. They said that I could do what I want. Bullsh*t. They're lying to me. They just want to see what I'll do. I'm not some roadside freak show(Okay I kind of am but that's not the point here).

I sat in my chair and waited.

Waiting for what exactly? I don't know. I just need to wait.

I reached up and scratched my itching chin but then stopped myself and laid my hand back on the armrest. I need to stay still and stay calm.

This is boring. I'm bored. I wanna do something stupid and get in trouble.

I got up from my seat with a new mission in hand:

Do something stupid and get in trouble.

Thankfully my very few qualities specialized in those two categories.

But what mayhem can I cause with a chair chained to the wall and welded into the floor? Oh, I know! I'll just use my non-existent super strength to rip out the chair from the floor and swing it with all my might at the ceiling lights. Or I can use my spider-like abilities to stick to the walls and hang upside down till my face is purple.

I sighed and sat on the floor facing the chair.

"Kana, are you at least going to say something?" Lexie asked me through the speakers.

"Well this is a lovely change of scenery," I remarked sarcastically. Lexie sighed, I could almost see her rolling her eyes or pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Kana please, you have to say what the One in a Million plan is and they'll get you the help-"

"The help Kana needs because Kana is a crazy b*tch. I get it, thanks for the friendly reminder, you Redcoat." I sighed and kicked my feet into the air and did some bicycles.

"Lexie?" Her voice suddenly perked up.

"Yes?" She sounded like a puppy ready to answer or do anything at any second.

"I'm tired of this sh*t," I could hear the drop in her voice as she said me too.

"I just want to go home, Lex. That's all I ever wanted. That's why I came back. I just wanted to go home, and now here I am. Because I'm a freak. Because my father wasn't the ideal 'hey kiddo, let's go outside and play catch' kind of guy. Because I'm crazy."

"You're not a bloody nutter," I looked at the black mirror surprised.

"Oh?" I challenged. "And what makes you think that? You're non-existent trust in me? Or the fact that you'll get a shiny new recommendation letter on your front porch if you get me to talk?" Lex slammed her hand on something making the speaker go crazy till she moved something.

"That's not it! Gods damn it, Kana, I was never getting a letter! And even if I was I don't bloody want it! I just," Her voice fell with what I could only imagine along with her shoulders. "I just want to help you and not because you're crazy but I still...I still believe in you. I don't exactly know where to put my trust but I know that there is some truth to what you've been saying lately because-"

"Because I've been strapped to a very good version of True or False, yes, I've noticed." I barked.

"No, because I want to make things right. I used to trust you so much and-"

"Thanks for the reminder Baxter-" Her voice boomed through the speakers as she snapped at me.

"Let me finish you prick!" She then realized her voice was literally deafening and quickly lower her voice apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't know these things were so loud." I chuckled and soon I started to laugh.

It felt good. To laugh that is. It wasn't even that funny, my ears were still somewhat ringing and that was incredibly annoying but hey. If it got even Lex to laugh along with me then this was the greatest things that have happened so far.

Between fits of giggles that sang like music through the speakers, Lexie asked me, "Why is this so funny?" I shrugged not knowing the answer myself.

"I, I don't know," I replied still laughing and then she spoke.

"You have such a beautiful laugh," She said in almost a dreamy voice.

Silence through the speakers. I laughed a bit embarrassed since I haven't really gotten a compliment about my laugh before. I'm sure Tristan mentioned it at some point that I had a nice laugh but I think that he said that because we were dating at the time.

"Uh, thanks. Your laugh is beautiful too, kind of sounds like music." I replied and closed my eyes laying on the floor. Sure I'm basically a prisoner here but I get to see(hear?) Lexie every now and then and the food doesn't suck that bad. The chief at Gallagher clearly wins because who can even hold a candle to that guy's cooking(Momma can but you get my point)?

"My laugh sounds like music?" She finally spoke and I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds more just to enjoy the sound of her voice. When I did open my eyes I looked at the mirror and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's so nice to just hear your voice," I stated and closed my eyes, the small little bits of light that my eyes held onto make the backs of my eyelids look like the starry night skies.

Maybe one day when I'm free again I can see the stars with Lex if she wants to join me. We can see the stars together and watch some of them just zoom by.

"It's...I...thank you," She finally replied and I smiled and was about to tell her that it was no big deal but she interrupted me.

"No really, thank you. It means a lot to me that you're happy to hear from me. You've changed so much. You've grown into such a strange person," I opened my eyes and blinked confused.

"Thanks?" That was a compliment, right? She laughed so I'm guessing maybe.

"Oh, you silly mug, it's a compliment. I mean that you've become a person that I fancy in a certain way. You're so stubborn and extremely idiotic in many fields but you sure know your onions when it comes to things I don't think they could ever teach in schools. I could be cramming all day long and I would still never reach the same level of experience you are in. At first, you were just like any other bloke I had seen around but then you became a huge knobhead! You are just so pitifully annoying with all your shouting and overall just being a bloody tosser and pain in the arse but blimey Kana you sure changed that. You've been changing that."

Okay, translation, please? The hell did she say? I know my onions? I don't know sh*t about onions. And what is she going cram all day in? How will that help her? And why am I a door knob head?

"Can you run that by me again but slower?" Lex sighed.

"What I'm trying to say love is that you're a very fit bird and I just think you're bloody brilliant." I'm terrible in history but okay? Is love what the Brits call friends?

"Uh, thanks, love?" Crap, think of a compliment Kana! Think, what did you hear people call each other in Ireland? It's close enough to the UK, right? "You're a fit bird too," I'm not calling her something bad right? It's okay to throw her own compliment back at her, right?

"Wait, you understood me?" She sounded surprised. Oh gods, please tell me I did not just tell her she's a stupid idiot because this girl probably knows at least fifteen good combat moves that could put a grown man into a coma and I know she knows at least ten different languages.

"Um, kind of, I still have no idea why I know onions but yeah. I got the gist of it," Kind of not really. What even is a fit bird? Does it mean that you think the other is very athletic? Because I'm sure Lex can benchpress two of me if she tried.

I could hear her fumbling around and I could only imagine I said the right thing because her voice wavered and raised a couple of octaves so I either complimented her or I COMPLIMENTED her. So a fit bird is a good thing, right? Is that what's going on here? Why is she so worked up then? All I did was tell her the same things she told me.

"I um...I...I...I," I chuckled at her sputtering and little freakout.

"Take your time Lex, I'm not exactly going anywhere any time soon." I joked and she laughed wholeheartedly and kind of sing-song ish.

"Oh bollocks what's gotten into me, um," She let out a small fit of giggles which was kind of cute considering how this stoic, stone-faced goddess is usually so uptight. I got a little warm and tingly knowing I could make her laugh like that.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes trained on the speakers above me just waiting anxiously for her voice to come seeping through it again to talk to me some more or just laugh some more.

There was this fire in me that made my head buzz and my heart go wow. I soon found myself smiling and laughing along with her.

After a while of laughing, we started to talk again. At some point, Lex sighed and I knew she was trying to get back on track.

"Kana, why don't you want to talk about the One in a Million Plan?" I sighed and ran my sweaty hand through my hair.

"Because if I do then we stop having a good time. I know it's wrong but I just want to keep on hearing you laugh and joke with me. The One in a Million plan, it's a lot to take in and I don't want to worry you with it. You said tests were coming up right? Well, I don't want to stress you out." I did my best to dodge a bullet.


	9. I finally see a therapist

(Kana)

I looked up from my new enclosed space. I was in a white room again with lights a little too bright for my taste and crappy vision.

I could move around this time but something in me told me to not move. I stayed seated where I was moving from time to time to get into a more comfortable seating position.

I was confused at first when Mr. Zappy Zap and the Doctor Who Needs a Background check didn't come bursting in through the door to pick me up and toss me back into the questioning room. Now I'm just f*cking suspicious as hell.

Did they just give up on me and ditch me? Who else are they going to get their information from then? I hope the annoying band of idiots didn't get their as*es caught yet, our mission depends on their freedom. If they get caught we may as well start digging the graves for over two-thirds of the world's population.

I mean I know a good three other people than myself who will survive the elimination round of the human race but I don't think I could stand watching the rest of the world around me burn while I stayed untouched by the hungry flames eating up at people taking them down from the inside.

I tried to look anywhere else but myself. I didn't want to see how pathetic I've gotten. I'm disgusting, I can't even look at myself anymore. I'm way too skinny, underweight probably, I have my hideous scars all over, my arm is f*cking missing. I may as well join everyone else on the train to our inevitable death.

Suddenly I heard the door swing open and I looked over to see someone walking closer to me. They were pretty tall I guess and very dainty. They sat down on one of the metal chairs fused with the floor and gestured to the other one right across from it with their blurry hand.

"Have a seat Ms. Mulligan," They said and gestured once more to the chair. I shook my head refusing to sit anywhere near this unknown enemy.

"It's Corduroy dipsh*t," I snapped 'crossing my arms' and looked anywhere else.

They said nothing and I could hear the sounds a pen or pencil makes when you write something down hard on a piece of paper. I looked over and all I could see was this blurry blob in the person's hands and a bright yellow pencil or pen that stood out against the blue clipboard(?) or notepad.

"Do you like the name Corduroy?" They questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, it's my name after all so obviously I would like the name. I mean I guess other people hate their names which is understandable and all like I'm not saying anything but yeah I like my name. I'm pretty sure you know who I am so why don't you tell me what you want here and we can both go on with our imprisonment-I mean lives." I remarked sarcastically letting the venom of my words burn them as they dripped off my tongue.

"I see, well my name is Dr. Eadnd and I will be here to get a smile little psychoanalysis on you. You're a very special young lady Ms. Corduory was it, do you have any preferred pronouns you would like me to address or do you identify as a different gender or as none at all?" I blinked surprised as to how fast Eadnd here could talk in under a minute.

"Um, I'm a girl. I'd liked to be referred to as one," I used the word referred right, right? "And what do you mean by phyco whatever that word was?"

The Doctor chuckled and waved me other.

"Oh it's not that difficult really, and it's psychoanalysis. I'm just here to understand you as best as I can so we can understand each other better and hopefully work together to get you the help you need. Now come on and sit down, cooperation is the key to make this all go away faster." I grumbled a few curses in the languages I knew them in and sat down in the chair not feeling so great that I was so close to the Doctor.

"Wonderful, now I will be asking a few questions about yourself and please understand I'm not trying to be nosy or anything I'm just trying to help you, your friend is very worried for you and so is your family and-" Wait a minute.

"My family sent you?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, they are concerned as to how you might be taken all this and how it might be affecting you so they sent for me to come to talk to you-"

"Why don't they just come here themselves if they're SO concerned about me?" I snapped standing up already done with this bullsh*t. Jack just thinks I'm crazy and Ash would never think that there was anything wrong with me.

"They can't, you're not labeled as-"

"Sane? Normal? Okay? Stable? Human?" I shouted. "I know what others think of me. I know what others see as me. The girl who went missing. The girl no one saw. That girl. I know what they call me when they think I have my back turned to them and I can't hear what they say anymore. I know they only see this 'crazy' person who needs to be 'fixed' and 'silenced'. I know that all anyone will ever see in me is my father. Don't even bother to say that I'm wrong because I'm not. All I've ever been called is Mulligan. I'm not him! I'm not that insane son of a b*tch!"

The doctor wrote something down and I sighed and tried to get as comfortable in the chair as I could.

"Is there anyone you think who doesn't see you say your father? Or would you prefer for me to not call him your father at all?" I thought about it for a sec. Who else other than Ash doesn't see me as my dad?

"Yeah, I'd like that. The farther away I am from him the better." I paused. I know who. "Lex,"

"Pardon?"

"My friend, Lexie, she doesn't see me as my dad. Probably because she's either never heard of what he did or maybe she really just doesn't care. I don't know, we never talked about it." I explained.

"You two like to talk a lot?" I nodded thinking back to all the good times we shared just hanging out by the roadside talking and laughing as we slowly but surely make our way to town just to get coffee and talk some more.

"Yeah, well I like to talk to her. Don't think she'd like to talk to me now. She probably hates my guts for leaving without a postcard or a note but if she or the other came looking for me then they would be mixed up in all of this but I guess I've screwed everyone over anyway. I miss talking to her, she's the only person who still trusted me when I got back, even if it was for a little bit. She trusted me. I trust her." I spoke truthfully not wanting to make Lexie into a lie. I never want what we had to have been a lie.

But even if it was a lie though then it was a good one. The best lie I've heard in a long time.

"What did you two talk about if you don't mind me asking." I sighed thinking back to try to summarize it all.

"Everything, we talked about whatever we felt like talking about. Life, school, what was for lunch, homework, and tests. Normal teen stuff. We could talk about the weather and still have a good time doing it! Man, we were awesome together." The doctor paused their quick scribbling.

"You two dated?" I laughed and shook my head.

"What? No! Oh gods no, Lex would never want to date me. No, we were much better than any couple, we were just kids back then. We fooled around and just followed the other. She was the leader a lot of the time and I just followed because Lex is better at it than I am." I laughed a little more and tried to keep her smile burned into my memory but it seemed like the more I focused on the picture the more faded and blurry the image got.

"So you took orders from her?" I shrugged.

"I guess," The doctor tapped their pencil against the clipboard.

"Could you please explain this to me?" I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't exactly take orders from her. We justed, worked, you know. If one of us had a crazy plan,"

"Like you're infamous hospital escape?" I nodded.

"Yeah! Like that! It was a joint mission. We both got out but Lex wanted to do it differently, she wanted to go down further but since we were getting chased we jumped out a window." The doctor looked concerned(or maybe just confused, I can't tell).

"Why did you two jump?" I shrugged.

"It was mainly my idea to jump, we were just in such a hurry she just went with the plan and look at how that turned out. I broke my legs and we both came out with a couple of scratches but other than that I say we did a pretty good job. No civilians were hurt, we got out. If it works it works." I thought back to when I was perched on the window holding my hand ut to Lex. She didn't hesitate, she grabbed my hand and I let us fall back as I held her as close to me as I could. The last thing she said to me before we fell was 'you're an idiot'.

They nodded and I sighed. If only I could turn the world back to then. Even in that small unimportant moment, something so bland and trivial it seems silly and childish to treasure but it was my treasure. Having her trust me like that. Just to know that there was still a fire lit between us although it was small and fading. It was precious and I can't see the small flame flickering between us now but I hope that the coals still have some warmth in them to keep burning because I never want to lose my partner in crime.

Thinking back to the hospital now I can still feel the chill of the night blowing against my exposed back and the lose fitting hospital gown that was poorly draped onto my body. I can still somewhat see her long born locks blowing in the wind as her eyes searched me and then looked at my outstretched hand as I was perched on top of the melted window like a bird nearly losing my balance.

She gave me a smile, one full of confidence as she leaped into my arms and we sailed across the air like a leaf falling froma tree in the mists of autumn and when we hit the ground we tumbled like rocks gliding down the mountain reaking havoc on those below us.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest think how lovely that moment was, where it seemed to just be the two of us gliding through the winds like birds. How close we held each other trusting one another to no end.

And then it ended. One of us out there doing whatever it is she's doing right now and the other stuck in rooms with blank white walls and chairs stuck to floors and creepy annoying doctors.

If only I could turn the world back to then.


	10. GEM's One in a Million plan

(Lexie)

I covered my mouth with my hand feeling sick. Kana turned away from me looking ashamed even though she didn't come up with the One in a Million plan.

"Lexie? Did you catch all of that?" I nodded my head then felt foolish for doing so because it was obvious she couldn't see me through the glass although I could see her.

"Can you, can you run me through that once more please?" I asked still horrified that a person or even a group of people can be so...so disgusted with our world that they would bring it to its knees. I understand the world we know is not perfect and day by day it gets worse but this. This was monstrous.

"The One in a Million plan, it's a plan to spread an airborne virus, G.E.M. is what they call it and well, it will penetrate the human system and it implants in multiple parts of your body at once. So there can't be any way to save the person. And the G.E.M. isn't like normal gasses that will just go away, these things are nuclear, they will stay airborne for at least a week. The G.E.M. will activate within the first 48 hours that the person has had it implanted in them. Then the signs that will determine if a person will survive or not will appear. The signs aren't random, these people will be chosen, they will get injected with vaccines or specific clouds of gases that will make them immune to the G.E.M.s dark side effects.

"Dark Side effects are easy to spot. They're similar to the Black Plage, dark spots under the skin that only get worse with time. The G.E.M. will work like a quicker version of cancer but it puts its victims in comas and eventually with all the suddenly reproducing cells filling up all the space in the body boom. A human time bomb. I don't know how long a person has 'til they, they you know, poof but I know it's not very long. But there are a couple people who might survive but they only have a one in a million percent chance to make it, hence the name of the plan. They will cut the Earth's population in half then half again and then divide that by thirds. Like out of a group of one hundred people, only eight will survive the attack with a possible .33% of one other person surviving. If the One in a Millionth person is there too then only ten survivors, some handpicked will be left. The creators of G.E.M. don't pick people out of how much they have done or can do for them but they look at a person's genes and if they have the lean body build in them that they want then it's in. If they have the color of eyes they like boom. Alive. Ideal anything? Bingo." Kana paused and then sighed looking about as disgusted as I felt.

"G.E.M. wants to build a 'perfect' Earth where people have 'evolved' from it's 'primitive ways'. Animals won't be affected by the G.E.M. so without the human G.E.M. hopes that they will thrive in the sudden absence of humans." I shook my head wanting to shake the shiver crawling down my spine off but it was there to stay.

(Kana)

I sighed, Lexie had left a while ago and I was left alone too(as alone as I can get here).

There was nothing in this room other than me but I couldn't shake it off. I could hear her hitched breathe the first time I told her about One in a Million.

I sat up and got on my feet feeling the need to punch something but what? Punching wall would hurt and hitting the floor would be as stupid as punching the wall.

I sat back down to think and then crossed my legs just like Momma and Lexie told me to. I put my hands in a resting position in my lap and closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. In through the nose for four and out through the mouth for five.

I kept my mind blank and focused on my breathing until I felt something and then-


	11. Hi, I think you broke her

(Lexie)

I walked in on Kana's questioning today but this was different because not only was she already being shocked but she seemed to take it like it was nothing! Mr. Fujimura looked frustrated then gave me a nod and turned the mic towards me keeping his finger off the button but close by it.

Kana's hand stopped gripping the arm of the seat and then smiled up at the window.

"Hey there Captin," She smiled her crooked smirk and her eyes softened the longer she looked at the window. "Okay, I'm ready for questioning now."

Mr. Fujimura asked me to stay for the whole questioning session but before they started Kana asked a question earning her a shock halfway through her question but she continued as if nothing happened.

"Is Captin still here?" Mr. Fujimura paused then answered yes and Kana nodded and said nothing else except the exact answers Mr. Fujimura asked for.

After the questioning, we were moved to Kana's physical activity. A basic punching bag and enough space for her to run around in. The punching bag dead center of the room and I watched being left in the observation room alone although there was probably at least thirty-six cameras trained on my every move.

Kana walked around the punching bag leaving her hand to barely skim the skin of the bag.

"Kana?" Her head immediately snapped to the window in a defensive stance the second I even uttered a letter.

"Yeah? What's up?" A wide lopsided grin. Her eyes not looking into mine but she was pretty close, she was looking at my forehead(it's scary how well she is at making eye contact when she can't really see you).

"Darling, are you okay? You're acting kind of, strange, no offense." Kana's smile faded and she sighed.

"What's it like back at school?" She asked cautiously fiddling with the collar of her gown. I could feel myself smiling at that old habit of hers.

She missed school. Well, she did cross the Atlantic to get back to school and everyone else so it shouldn't be surprising that she would ask me how school was like now.

"Quiet," She raised a brow at me asking for more than just 'quiet'. "Well, I mean that it's very mellow. Jack isn't the same troublemaker you are you rapscallion. Classes are normal, we've been held back a year though, all of us since we went out to go look for you." Kana's eyes lit up like spotlights at the mention of her brother.

"How's Jack doing by the way?" She questioned a little too casually like she was trying to not sound too interested but I knew she just really wanted to know how her brother was doing. It's adorable to see this, all the Corduroys seem to do it, they try to ask too casually how the other is doing like they don't really care but they're all a bunch of softies.

"Jack is...interesting. Very normal for a teenager like himself. He's a total softie by the way but don't tell him I told you that, he'll annoy me with references for a week with Mel. He's a very serious studier, better than you obviously and his penmanship is way more legible." Kana let out a pout.

"Well sorry that I can't write all prissy and prim." I laughed and rolled my eyes. She chuckled and then sighed.

"Have you found them yet?" I was about to question who she meant but the look in her eyes, the raised brow, the four fingers raised up gave me an idea of who she meant.

"I have no idea where to look Kana, you couldn't have seriously expected me to find them with just their names right? I honestly thought that you meant for me to find a row of pepper labeled Old Hobo's pepper and to talk to Marcy and Max!" Kana burst out laughing clutching her side and rolling on the floor and everything. I felt my face heat up feeling stupid.

"Kana I'm serious! Next time you want me to go look for someone important give me more than just their bloody names you swot!" I snapped keeping my voice level low so the speakers wouldn't blast my voice. Kana smiled up at me making me the new owner of a butterfly farm.

"Sorry but if I said anything else the people here might have done something to you to get you to spill. If you still haven't found it then good, cause if you had figured it out then these guys might have too, and their freedom is the key to making this operation a success. I can't have them chained up here too." I was confused now.

"Wait, so you don't want me to find them?" She nodded.

"Their freedom is the key. Pepper is the only one who can help us bring G.E.M. down. They have the knowledge to help us bring the Creationist out. Without Pepper, we're done for and we can kiss the world we know goodbye. The One in a Million plan will happen unless Pepper can stop it." I nodded my head understanding.

"Kana, who is the Creationist?" She shrugged.

"I have no clue, all I know is what I was told by the Director back in Ireland. Director died in an explosion though and all they said about the Creationist is that they're the real head of this Cerberus style monster of an organization."

"Who are the other two heads?" I tried to process all of this quickly.

"Were, the two heads were dead, Momma killed the first one, I got the other, now all we need is for Pepper to take the Wild Card to the Creationist." I pieced it all together, here's the basic summary in case you haven't been keeping track or lost track:

G.E.M. is an evil corporation out to kill everyone for the sake of evolution with the One in a Million plan. Pepper, Row, Marcy, and Max are the key to taking them down, specifically Pepper. There are three heads to G.E.M. If I got my guess right then the one head Ms. Corduory killed is probably her father. the Director was killed by Kana in an explosion and now there is one left. The Creationist. Not much is known about them but Pepper needs to bring Kana to them so she can do something to take them out. The key to this going as smoothly as possible is if Pepper and their group stay hidden. Kana has a G.E.M. of her own that helps her regenerate at a very impressive rate and her blood is black now for some odd reason, probably an effect of the G.E.M. inside her.

"What about the Mystery Crew? Should they get involved too?" Kana paused to think about it and began to mutter to herself.

"I'm positive they can be a great addition and there's a higher chance to succeed but I don't know. It's a dangerous job!"

"The world is dangerous no matter what happens. So do we have the green to call them in on this too?" Kana sighed.

"Just please don't get hurt and don't get caught. Tell Laptop to get ready for anything, there could be signs of them but warn MC not to engage. These guys are professionals and will eliminate MC. Eevee and Spy, need to get the rest and pull operation Total-Enialtion-Death-Popper-Open-Omega-Power." I tried to keep a straight face when she said the name of T.E.D.P.O.O.P.

It was such a dumb name too. It was almost as dumb as Open-Mega-Gamma-Backwards-Unicycle-Triple-Topple. Which spells out O.M.G.B.U.T.T. I'm pretty sure she chose these names just for the acronyms. They were very exaggerated names for simple stuff like rondayvoo at the school, or talk later in the library or secret room.

We(Mel, Ash, and I) all silently agreed to just not mention how stupid the names were all because of the face she would make after saying the whole thing:

The wide lopsided smile, the little crinkle her eyes would get from her smile reaching her eyes. The furrowed brows. She would stand up straight and tall. The look of burning determination and the twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell MC that," I swear no one will ever take me seriously after saying this out loud. "they should commence operation, um, operation..." I let out a silent sigh. I swallowed my pride and decided that no matter how I say this it won't save me.

"That they should commence operation T.E.D.P.O.O.P." Kana's smile spread from ear to ear and she beamed.

"Perfect! I'll hold down the fort here and S.H.U.T.U.P.(Stay-Hiden-Up-There-Until-Puppies)" Gods above this is so stupid. Seriously, and Kana didn't even come up with S.H.U.T.U.P! Mel did just to be funny. Kana thought the name was a little dull but liked the way it looks like when you put it in acronym form. I think I came up with one too but I forgot the full name but it spells out U.R.A.L.L.I.D.I.O.T.S. Ash thought the idea for complex names was smart saying it could confuse the 'enemy'. If anything the enemy will wet their trousers laughing at us.

I mean come on, we have to say these names with a straight face out loud! Imagine having to say 'let's do operation O.M.G.B.U.T.T' or 'do formation G.E.T.T.H.A.T.B.R.E.A.D' out loud, with a straight face. In P.E. for a group team building exercise the first time one of us called out a formation(Mel yelled out 'formation F.R.E.S.H.A.V.O.C.A.D.O'(say it like the person did in the vine)) the other team couldn't help but laugh at us which then turned into utter defeat for them but they kept laughing. And I can't blame them. I think we wrote a whole list of formations and operations, the next being even more ridiculous than the last.

I hung my head in shame when the guard came to escort me out of the room so I could get to school and covered my face with my hands mortified when Mr. Fujimura asked me what in the world were we talking about in the room.

The car ride home was the worse because I could hear the guard snorting and holding back his laughter. Once we got to the school and I got out of the car he exploded with laughter but I held my head up high and did my little walk of shame to school.

Who cares if he's laughing at our little operation names? I most certainly don't. My friends and I worked hard to memorize those code names and we can say and do them fluently without missing a beat. Lame normal people couldn't do it out of shame. I can do it so ha! I bet they would have lost it and quit by the first code but no me.

I got to class and informed the other about T.E.D.P.O.O.P. and with a couple of snickers and giggles from overhearing spies, we moved on and I sighed. Although it is utterly ridiculous and childish to come up with the code names, it was kind of fun making them and sort of hilarious to see other people's reactions. After school, we met up in the secret room and discussed what Kana had told me.

Mel snorted and gave me a smug grin.

"So you said Ted poop, in a top secret, totally professional, government ran by totally professional spies who overheard you on a million different cameras and recordings just to confirm that the operation has commenced?" I nodded my head and did my best to keep my remaining pride intact.

Mel wolf whistled and Jack looked at me shocked.

"Lexie, you are one of my very best friends and I must tell you now what my father once told me when I was, like you, super interested in a beautiful creation made by science. You are in the hive, now go get that queen!" She slapped me on the back playfully and I frowned.

"I have no idea what you mean," I claimed and dusted myself off and stood up straight. Ash then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lexie, you are an amazing, smart, talented leader, and a beautiful person. If you are willing to put your pride and dignity aside for Kana like that I give you my blessing. May you have a good life." I was screaming at this point.

"Ugh! You guys are ridiculous! This is serious, the world could end and you wankers are here fooling around," I could feel my face catch on fire and Ash shook her head and turned to Mel worried.

"She's in denial, what do we do?" Mel sighed.

"The only thing we can do, support her as best as we can as her wing women!" These idiots.

"Can I be a wing woman too?" Jack asked quietly and I let my jaw drop and hang in shock. Ash and Mel nodded opening their arms to him.

"Of crouse, you can sister Jack, join us to the dark side," I sighed and shook my head.

"You're all idiots," I muttered and Ash gave me a hug with a big toothy grin smiling up at me.

"But Lexie it's love!" I died right then and there.

"What?! Love, I wouldn't, I mean love is um...I, she, we, we're not-!"

"Lexie, Felicity, sweetheart, the annoying sun that get's me up in the morning at yells at me to go to sleep at night, I love you with all my heart but we all know you always sneak away at times after school just to replay video chats you two had or to scroll across old messages you two shared."

"So what?" I countered. "We're best _FRIENDS_ , emphasis on the friends. I just miss her!"

"You see her every day." Mel quirked and I frowned.

"Yeah, to get her to tell the CIA what's going on, she won't answer the questions-"

"Unless you're there, and only you. Why do you think she didn't ask to see anyone else?" Duh.

"Because she can't,"

"No, she can choose someone else to go see her but she wants y-o-u!" I sighed shaking my head and turning my back to them.

"No, she..."I paused and thought about that moment in the woods together. Her wide lopsided smile. The sparkle in her eye. Her attempts to make me smile. But she made her feelings very clear. "She doesn't want me, she just wants all of us, she thinks of us no more than her family and friends. I am no exception." A silence hung over us choking and dark.

"I'm sorry, we'll drop it," Mel whispered softly and I nodded my head and blinked rapidly.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to report to the Headmistress's office." I turned on my heel not looking back and once out the door I wiped at my eyes and kept a straight face.

Those idiots. Right now the only thing that matters is the mission at hand. I need to stay diligent. I have no time for this emotional rubbish! Focus on the mission.

(Jack)

I watched Lexie walk out the door and I shook my head. I felt bad for the teasing but what she said was wrong.

Kana trusts Lexie more than the rest of us because Lexie is who she struggled with the most. They had to overcome their differences to connect with each other and now they work so well with each other like Harley Quinn and Posin Ivy.

Their trust and believe in each other has been grown by their once existing rivalry. Their competitive nature had drawn them closer to each other and once that died a friendship formed. Two worlds apart all the time. The smart, beautiful brains of the group and the goofball who swung in and turned the world upside down.

(Kana)

I gasped and opened my eyes coughing. It was like I wasn't breathing.

My whole body was sore and when I lifted up my shirt I could see small bruises and there were a few bandaged wounds around my abdomen. My hands were shaking and I was in an activity room. A punching bag was beneath me but I don't remember getting out of the room I was previously in, nor do I remember getting on top of the bag.

I thought about getting off but then I realized that I was kinda stuck. I mean I could easily jump down and stuff but I was frozen in my spot for some reason.

 _/stay right where you are/_

Oh wow, I hadn't heard the voice in so long it's kinda weird to hear it now.

 _/don't move a muscle/_

Wait, Voice what's going on?

 _/don't move, trust me/_

Why should I? You tried to make me leave Bree out on that street!

 _/DON'T MOVE IDIOT!/_

The voice screamed and I flinched. It was like someone hit me hard on the head but from the inside.

Okay, okay, I won't move.

 _/good, stay perfectly still now/_

Why should I?

 _/they can see you and you need to stay still. Close your eyes and meditate/_

Oh hell no! Last time I did that-

 _/was right before they gassed you/_

Gassed me?

 _/Yes, don't you remember, you passed out and they took you to some operating room/_

I don't remember that actually.

 _/if they see that you're awake they might think you're ready for more so hold still, don't move, meditate/_

I sighed and decided that maybe I should listen now that I have nothing to lose. I closed my eyes and-


	12. When your daughter breaks out of the CIA

(Zach)

I let out a sigh as I finished a huge proportion of my work and looked beside me at Cammie and I could feel myself starting to smile just by watching her work even though I see her almost every second of the day,

I could see her eyebrows furrow and meet in the middle and make a little crease where a small line was starting to grow after years of the same crease appearing in the same spot. Her eyes were glued to her paperwork and switch occasionally to her laptop where she has twenty pages open and would switch the tabs without having to look up so she could cross-reference the data get to just right.

I got up and picked up her empty coffee cup along with mine and walked to the side of the room where Cammie's precious coffee maker sat waiting to be used and as I passed my Gallagher Girl to pick up her cup I panted a kiss on her head and inhaled her sweet scent and I could hear her chuckled and felt the vibrations in my fingers that grazed her skin.

"Zach," She called out as I poured the coffee and I responded.

"Hum?" I heard the chair wheels roll a little and I could feel Cammie coming up behind me. She wrapped her slim arms around my torso and I chuckled.

"Be patient, your coffee is almost ready," Cammie shook her head burying herself in my back. "What is it Gallagher Girl?"

"What am I doing wrong?" I sighed. Kana. Sure she's not really ours but it does feel that way.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Cammie," She shook her head.

"Zach, they're holding her like she's a criminal," I knew she was trying to keep her voice steady but the grip on her arms around me tightened.

"They're just being cautious with her, anything can set her off, we're all worried for her but what if this is the best for her?" Cammie let me go and I turned around forgetting the coffee and faced my wife.

She looked me in the eyes and I felt myself getting drawn into her big hazel eyes like always. I knew she was worried for Kana but right now she's not in the best of places. Although I hate to say it, she is unstable right now. Anything and possibly everything can set her off.

Then the door opened and Cammie and I separated as Felicity Baxter walked in. Her dark eyes scanned the room for the both of us then shut the door and her brows furrowed as she reported what had happened. Cammie nodded and I frowned.

"She refused questioning until you got there?" I asked and Felicity nodded. Cammie looked at her data and raised a brow.

"Was there anything off about her behavior other than her refusal to answer?" Felicity paused to think for a while.

"Yes and no," She looked at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. A habit both she and her mother share.

"She seemed off, calmer, like her being trapped somewhere isn't new to her which I'm sure it isn't but this was different."

(Lexie)

I didn't know how to explain it just right. It was like I was meeting a whole new person. Kana took all the pain like she had been through worse when before she would flinch, twitch, and scream at the shocks that they would give her. She rose up and seemed stronger and that was terrifying. And when we spoke she basically said everything everyone in the CIA needed to know right then and there. She discussed our plans to bluntly like she didn't even bother to acknowledge those who kept her prisoner where she sat.

She just took everyone's hard work and dumped in the drain right in front of them like all that effort was worthless and everything they had worked so hard to achieve was nothing. All those hours spent trying to get her to crack was just a waste of their time and hers. Like she was toying with everyone.

All they needed was me to complete the formula and to get her to spill all her secrets and yet, out of all the secrets she spilled nothing was told.

But her smile was her own, there was no doubt about it, and everything she had said was true.

(No one)

Kana stood up balancing herself on the top of the punching bag and then hopped off landing on the balls of her feet but then slipped and tumbled over.

"It's been a while old friend," She muttered softly to herself and then looked up as her silver door opened and she smiled when Mr. Fujimura walked in and signaled his men.

"Welcome back Mr. Fujimura, I'm afraid I won't be joining you today because I have an appointment with someone very important."

Guns were raised and ready to fire on Mr. Fujimura 's command who was a little bit surprised this girl had gotten a hold of his name but shook it off. A spy needs to not let his emotions get the best of him.

"And who might that be Ms. Mulligan?" Mr. Fujimura asked to amuse the girl and signaled his men forward to proceed but with caution. Kana's eyes didn't even flicker to look at his approaching men.

"My father and I'm afraid you're wasting my window of opportunity. I hate to embarrass you in front of your colleges but what was that thing you told me once, you knew all my father's tricks? Well, I-" Kana gasped as one of the armed men shot her non-fatally. The whole room froze and the scared soldier feared for his life.

"Oh, I see you're new here, well, you're in for quite the treat." The blood that was supposed to stain Kana's clothes rose up as if it was a puppet hung up by string and Kana was its master pulling them. The blood grew dark as seemed to grow into the strange shape of an embryo and small strings like veins pulled out from the back side of whatever this thing was and latched on to Kana's fingers but the string faded away as if they turned invisible.

"I'm sorry to inform you all but right now," The strange blob grew and took the shape of its master but the eyes were wrong, the eyes were as black as the blood form it once was but still it stood tall and a wide smile spread amongst its skin.

"I'm calling the shots," Both girls said and the words were voiced like an echo and Mr. Fujimura knew that this was not a normal girl.

The monster Kana had created with her own blood shot forward as if fired from a gun and his men were about to fire when they heard screaming and commotion going on in their coms unit throwing them off their rhythm for a second and in that second the monster split in two when a bullet was fired but it seemed smaller in size and they lunged forward with great power none the less.

(two hours later-Headmaster's office in Gallagher)

Cammie had just passed Zach a completed folder when the phone unexpectedly rang and Zach and Cammie shared a nod and Zach put the office on lockdown while Cammie picked the phone up and kept silent before the person on the other line spoke.

"Agents, your daughter has escaped her facility two hours ago, she's on the run. Turn her in immediately. We just received word now. Find her!" The director called and the married couple shared a look of worry. What in the world had Kana done to the facility that they had just gotten word of her escape now?!

Cammie rushed into Bex's room and informed her that she was in charge that Zach and herself we going out on a family emergency and Bex knew better than to ask what in the world was going on.

Little did the adults know that their children were all suited up and waited to trail behind them.

(Kana)

I gasped coughing again and wheezed to a stop on the road I was on.

Voice where am I?

/On your way to see the Old man again just keep going forward, take a right when you see a town, don't go near it/

How do I know I can trust you?

/Kana, the fate of the world rests in our hands, we are the same thing you fool. I am you and you are me, we need to go to Pepper and the other now repeat after me/

"/I'm sorry but I have to change the plan a bit, met up at Triangle. See you there/"

Voice, who was that for and why do I have a comms unit?

/That was our one connection to Pepper and the others but now we have to destroy it because the longer we have this active the more time the CIA have to try to find us now break that sucker/

I picked the comms unit off my ear and smashed it under my boot and continued my way forward trying to do my best to not question everything the Voice is telling me. Sure I'm trusting this thing blind but what choice do I have?

I have no team, no idea what to do next, no secure location, I have nothing and nothing left to lose. I'm a criminal and there's no turning back. I can only go forward from here and I may as well see this thing to the end. The fate of the world is in my hands now.

/Our hands Kana/

Right, our hands. Let's do this-

(Lexie)

I sighed and Jack raised a brow at me.

"We can trust her huh? She doesn't have any idea where the group is right? She just sent them a message and location! She knows Lexie!" I shook my head.

"There is always more to the story Jack, we'll meet Kana in Triangle and there we'll see," Mel raised a brow.

"See what, her betrayal?" I frowned.

"The truth, and I know bloody well that this message wasn't to Pepper. Pepper must be kept hidden, Kana is a fool but she's not this reckless,"

"Yes, she is." Jack snapped and I sent him a glare.

"No, she isn't, this is who helped her get out. You can all stay if all of you are so unsure of this but I'm," I let out a grunt as I picked up the heavy pack and secured my bulletproof vest and walked to my only exit. "Going to meet my friend and I am helping her whether any of you like it or not."

Jack grabbed my shoulder trying to hold me in place but he was just wasting my time. The later I get to Triangle the more likely I am to miss Kana.

"Lexie, how can you still trust her after everything she has done to us?"

I didn't pause to think because I didn't need to think. I grabbed Jack hand and twisted it off of me and dropped it as I walked through the secret passageway through the tapestry. "I still trust her," I whispered into the darkness and left my home to bring my missing companion back to it.


	13. New body who dis?

(no one)

The Mystery Crew watched their leader disappear into the darkness of the unknown and then watched as their sweetest member left too.

Jack and Mel shared a look and sigh.

"Jack," Mel started but Jack already knew what she was about to say and gave his friend a tight hug.

"You're in the hive now, go get that queen," Jack whispered and watched as the smallest member disappear. He looked at the small device int he palm of his hand and put it in his ear and listen in.

"Spy, Eevee, Laptop, this is Good Boy. Bring Wild Card back or at least get some answers, you know what to do ladies."

"Kick a*s and eat grass," A groan passed through the comms.

"That is so not going to be our motto," Lexie groaned and Jack hed back a laugh.

"Drop a bomb and...uh, look calm?" Jack shook his head.

"That just doesn't work Eevee,"

"Look glam and fire guns like bam?" Jack tried and a sigh passed through all of them.

"We'll work on that later,"

"Why later, we have a couple of hours before we make it to Triangle?" Mel pointed out and Lexie shook her head.

"Oh gods above no, I am not spending those couple of hours of my life making a useless motto," Ash spoke up.

"I liked the grass one but can we change the ending of that one? It kinda sucked." Mel let out a snort. Lexie frowned and elbowed her.

"Seriously Laptop? That is so gross," Mel put on an innocent face and a toothy grin.

"I have no idea what you mean, besides we need to think of words that rhyme with a*s," Lexie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"How about bass?" Jack offered.

"Brass?"

"Class?"

"Safety glass?"

"Pass gas?"

"Laptop stop trying to make everything gross."

"Kick a*s and pass the class?"

"Way to go Laptop, you taught Eevee to swear!" Lexie complained and Mel lightly hit Ash on the head(she's tender headed like her mother).

"Oh like she hasn't sworn before!"

"I don't swear a lot!" Ash cried defending herself but the others paused their bickering and raised a brow at her.

"Hey!" Ash snapped. "That Mickey kid had it coming!" Lexie and Mel shrugged in agreement not able to deny it. Mickey what's-his-name did have it coming.

The Director sat waiting for her prey and there they emerged. She smiled and got her gun ready.

"Don't forget Sumaya Xiong, fail me and I will kill you," Sumaya nodded and turned off her comms. This was going to be one heck of a death of her. She turned around and raced towards where her niece was running about and made sure to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for the silly little kiddy spies to follow.

Lexie looked around her and then saw a figure just barely move out of her line of vision and she prayed it was Kana.

'this way' she signaled and the group moved silently across the way doing their best to keep their mystery runner in their line of sight but they lost them anyway.

The group paused and looked around and then heard it.

A single gunshot that rang loud and clear through the silent night and the group raced towards it. Lexie's heart was blasting in her ears as she tried to make her way to the blast as quickly as she possibly could but by the time she got to the scene all she could do was watch from the sidelines.

(-)

I let out a grunt and did my best to keep myself upright. Damn body.

"Oh dear looks like the hero came in to save the day again," The Director remarked sarcastically.

"Don't call me your hero," I spat in her face and she smirked.

"Oh but you are, it's the very reason I broke you out," I grit my teeth and focused. Come on, don't let her words get to you, you know what she's saying is all for show. Focus. The mission is more important.

"Did you seriously think you're still in control Kana? You're OUR lab rat, as useless as you re I'd rather not have other people playing with my toys," The director looked behind me at the crouching agent.

"Too bad I missed, I don't normally miss," The director looked back at me and smiled. "You always seem to surprise me, darling," She opened up her arms like she expected me to come running.

"Come on now, you know where you belong scum. Come now and you know I will put in a good word for you," Agent Morgan behind me grunted and I reached my hand back to signal her to stay down.

"In your dreams old hag," the director didn't look too pleased with me.

"Kana, you have no options left, you'll die without G.E.M. and you know this, let go of your stubbornness and pride and come on already. I'm tired of chasing you around this hopeless planet. You know that without our treatments the G.E.M. planted inside of you will kill you inevitably. These people don't understand you like we do, they don't nat you like we do Kana."

"I know, but I refuse to be with you ever again. Sure, I'm stubborn, yes I have my pride intact after everything and I'm NEVER going back to that lab. I don't care if I have to live in hiding for the rest of my life because I'd rather be alone and forgotten than to be in your hands." The director sighed and cocked the gun in her hands.

"I thought you were going to say that, why must you always put up such a show, it's embarrassing." The director pointed the gun at me and I just stood there. Who cares, this body will fade away in time anyway.

"Ta-ta for now," The director giggled and fired the gunt he bullet springing free of the barrel and out at me. I waited to it to hit me but then something else happened. Someone stood in front of me.

Crap.

"No!" I shouted recognizing the figure and held them in my arms. Anger boiled and burned within my core and I turned back to the director. "You B*TCH!" The Director chuckled and got read to aim again but then a helicopter flew overhead and she raised her free hand and a ladder dropped.

"Looks like my ride is here, toodles!" She bellowed into the night and with that, she was gone. Well, she'll be back so who cares, what matters right now was the fallen angel in my arms.

-(exactly 20 seconds ago)-

"I thought you were going to say that, why must you always put up such a show, it's embarrassing." The director pointed the gun at Kana and it was like my body and mind thought of the same thing but my body moved faster than my mind.

I leaped forward and could see the mild shock ripple through the woman's face an I made sure to burn in every feature of her face into my memory so that when they take me in for questioning I can give them the best I could.

I was shot back and into Kana and-


	14. Betrayal by those who I trusted the most

(Kana)

"Hey..."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy..."

"HEY!"

I snapped my eyes open and looked around me frantically and then I saw her face.

"Kid wake up!" The director yelled at me and I was about to snap right back at her but I couldn't. It was like I was stuck here watching all of this play over.

"Oh, Jesus-" She paused and then cleared her throat. "Oh, um, pardon my language Heiresses but you've got to see this."

Then a video as if taken from a camera hidden somewhere popped up in front of my face.

In this video it seemed to be attached to a person or the person was holding it because it kept moving around. I couldn't hear the audio but then my blood ran cold when I saw just who was on screen.

Mom(like, Cammie mom, not Momma mom) was there a few feet away from the camera. I think there was some speaking but I couldn't make it out. Just then a gun was shown in the upper corner of the camera.

No!

There was a small flash and I'm assuming a bang from the bullet that flew to her but then someone stood in the way.

I did. I stood in the way and the blood erupted from my body but I just stood there. Sure I doubled over and all that jazz but I just got back up like I took a bullet to the leg every day and was no longer bothered by it. There were some words being exchanged and then the person with the camera started to move around a little before I started to speak again.

The person held the gun at me and then a blur came up on the screen and shielded me from getting a bullet to the chest and then I could recognize the blur as Lexie.

Oh, gods above what's going on?!

"Heiress?" The Director spoke up and I looked at her horrified. "Oh dear," She said and looked at me surprised.

"You're not Heiress, you that other girl she-oh that sly fox. I'll be out of just a bit Director, don't worry Director, I'll be right back Director" She mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Be glad you're so valuable to us or I would have killed you by now. The Heiress and Creationist think highly of you for some odd reason." She turned away from where I was and I could hear the faint click-clack of her high heels hitting the floor with every step she took.

She paused and then turned around with a coy smile and said: "Enjoy your stay." And then left me to be on my own in this strange place.

(Whoever-the-hell is in Kana's body)

I looked around for the wound caused by the bullet but I found none.

"Felicity?! Felicity can you hear me?! Damn it, where's the blood?!" I could feel this heart pounding in my ears and I knew Director would be mad at me once I got back. It's been too long and the other one is probably in MY body instead, which totally sucks (being in my body I mean) but at least now she can't interfere with my plans. I can't wait to see what she'll do after she realizes her 'voice' was much more than what she expected.

I suddenly felt the angel in my arms shift a little and I went back to panicking.

"Felicity, are you alright damn it? Can you talk, are you hurt, what am I saying? Of course, you're hurt you just got shot! Why in the world would you do that anyway?!" What's her catchphrase again? Gods above right? "Gods above Felicity wh-what-why-what in the-" Suddenly she let out a little chuckle and smiled up at me.

"Kana, darling, I'm alright. See," She unzipped her sweater to reveal a bulletproof jacket underneath. "I come prepared, unlike some people," She started putting an emphasis on 'I'. "Now show me the blood you arse,"

I lifted up my shirt to reveal a bullet wound that was still bleeding but healing.

"I just need to get this thing out and I'll be fine Felicity-"

"What's with the formalities? You know that it's Lexie," She questioned looking at me suspiciously. Crap.

"I was kind of hoping that you would think more on that rather than my escape." Her eyes lit up and she shook her head laughing.

"Oh you fool, of course, I was acknowledging your escape, you broke out of the bloody CIA!" She frowned and her smile faded away though I wanted it to stay. "Where were you going anyway," She cautiously reached for the wound and I stayed as still as I could. She voice, soft, like the morning light that reveals the little specks of dust that float in the air. I just couldn't lie to her. This body's owner has wronger and I must righten it.

"Okay so, first of all, I can't take-OW, sh*t, I didn't think that would hurt that much!" Felicity apologized and then put pressure on the wound. "As I was saying, I can't take the credit for the escape, I wasn't breaking out, I was broken out. I don't know what happened. One second I'm meditating and then the next thing I know there's this ringing in my ears and I'm on the run and I saw her. The Director,"

"But I thought she was dead?" I sighed and pretended to wince from that.

"I did too but I swear that woman is part cockroach. I kill her once and she comes back for more." Felicity chuckled a little and tried not to move too much. "So then I was on the run and I have this comms unit in my hand but I broke it cause I thought maybe there was a tracker in there and then I'm chasing the Cockroach here and then Mom showed up and I was shot and I'm pretty sure you know the rest."

"Wait what ringing?" Cameron asked and I looked up and her and shrugged and winced.

"I..." I let my voice drop defeated. "I don't know,"

"Kana what ringing-?"

"I don't know!" I shouted letting 'my' emotions get the better of me. "I just- I just, I didn't mean for this to happen! I just...I don't...DAMN IT!" I let my voice crack and found it sort of entertaining to hear. Voices are so strange. I wonder if mine can do that.

"I- I don't know what the f*ck is going on okay?! I just, I wanted to just stay in that room and just, damn it. I'm trying Mom! I'm trying I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen I..." I let this body go a little limp and looked down at the ground defeated and allowed the tears to prick these broken eyes. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and- and now the Director is back and you saw what she's capable of. She won't hesitate to-" I cut myself off and dropped my voice again. "She won't hesitate to kill you to get to me,"

"Why does she want you?" Felicity questioned and I looked at her and let these eyes show the sorrow and regret that consumed this body.

"Because of One in a Million. Because Pepper has to bring me to the Creationist to get G.E.M. out of here. I told you."

"Kana," A voice asked and I looked over to the side 'startled'.

"Ash?" I 'croaked out'. I squinted these stupid eyes trying to see her better. She stepped closer and she got a little less fuzzy.

"Yeah, so, you weren't going to go to Pepper?" I shock 'my' head.

"I don't even know where they are," Yes I do but of course I'm not telling them that. Pepper is far from Virginia and has moved into Canada just like the plan needed him to be. He knows what to do from there which is great because now we can move onto phase six of this master plan.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Cameron asked and I clenched 'my' jaw tight.

"Even if I had some sort of clue why would I tell you?" I barked adding some venom into 'you'.

"Kana, please, we need to question all of you-"

"NO! Pepper needs to stay hidden. This isn't some sort of game the whole world, everyone, you, Ash, Ellie, Mel, Momma, Dad, Jack! All of you are at risk. If Pepper is found and taken into your phyco prison we won't be able to stop the Creationist and now the Director too from releasing this mass murder bomb on us!

"We don't even know the exact date of this dooms-day launch! We're being faced with a bomb with no numbers on it and you guys just want to file papers!"

"Kana calm down-" Ashley began but I snapped at her.

"No, I won't 'calm down'! Everything is at stake and nobody seems to give a sh*t because all they want to do is play 'filing cabinet' and let everyone die!"

"Kana, we're trying to get as much information about G.E.M. so we can bring them down, this isn't the first time-" Cameron cut herself off but I knew what she was about to say. This isn't the first time someone had to save the world from its end.

"It's too late for strategies Mom, now isn't the time for paying around its time the CIA put on their damn mother f*cking big boy pants on and got ready for this apocalypse! Pepper and I have already come up with a plan, sure-fire even, but if we can't get a move on then it's game over. Use that Gallagher brian of yours and think now rather than spending three hours on it. Do or die time and you either do it, die, or die doing it." I spat viciously and paused to let her think and she spoke into her comms unit looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Did you get all of that sir?" I knew it. I shook my head in the disappointment I really did feel.

"Sometimes you guys can be so stupid," I muttered and Cameron shook her head at me.

"Kana this isn't some game you're playing, this is real life-,"

I'm aware of that Cameron!

...

Oh sh*t, I said that out loud.

Cameron looked at me shocked and then her jaw was set and her lips pushed into a hard line. Felicity looked at me completely bewildered that I had just spoken like that to my 'mother' and the headmistress.

Oh well, f*ck it.

"You think I see all of this as a game. This is not a game. This is the real sh*t where people lose their lives. A time where fathers and mother don't come home and empty caskets are put into holes in the ground. This is a time where kids, teens, adults of all ages and sizes are put on the spot. You think I asked for this? Do you think I wanted this 'grand adventure'? I'm no hero, Mrs. Morgan. I'm more cut out to be a villain than anything else and if being the villain means putting me in a cage where I get electrocuted and made into a lab rat then that's fine by me. But play your little dress up games after everything is over, okay?" I waited for their reactions and they came to me just as I expected. Like a play, working out just like in the script.

Man, I am good, Satine was right, this is pretty fun. Not the missing with other people's emotions part but the part where everything just comes into place.

Now all I need is for Satine to send the bird my way and I just have to stay here for a while. This body is extremely inconvenient but I need to be here to get everything just right.

"Kana," I snapped my head back to Ashely's side and saw a tall figure coming out of the shadows and when they came close enough for me to see them my breath got caught in my throat.

"Jack?" I whispered his name and he nodded and I couldn't care less if the wound got worse. I jumped to my feet and raced to his side and held him in my arm, scooping him up in a 'hug'. He stumbled back in surprised but of crouse, he would. That other girl was so cruel to him. Oh, the poor boy.

"Kana what are you doing here," He shoved me away and I gulped. Calm down, Heiress. You know what you need to do. Get back to the plan. Get back to the plan. You've trained yourself for this moment. You knew Jack was going to be here, you know what you need to say.

"Nice to see you too," I muttered annoyed. Felicity came to my side and held me up sliding under my arm and popping up and swing her own arm around my shoulders.

"Kana, your wound." She reminded me and smiled at me and then a smug one replaced her gentle smile when she looked at Jack. "So Kana was going to ditch us for Pepper huh?" She sniped and Jack muttered under his breath.

"Wait, you thought I was leaving you a*sholes?!" I shouted surprised. I glared at Jack and did my best to hold it and not smile. I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, hey! What was that for," He cried and I tried not to apologize.

"For doubting me like that a*swipe!"

"You left us twice before!" I scoffed insulted.

"Well sorry," I snapped sarcastically. "Do you WANT to switch spots and have YOU save the world instead?" Felicity groaned in annoyance.

"I think I liked it better when you two weren't so friendly," I glared at her.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway? And he's being an a*shole!" I remarked childishly and Felicity sighed.

"You started it, and I'm only defending myself!"

"Defend this sh*t bag," I tried to kick him but he dodged. He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.

"Ugh, I swear your whole family sucks at socializing!"

"Jack probably gets it from HIM," I snapped.

"You probably get it from him too!" He shot back and it was just a stare off until Mrs. Morgan broke the silence.

"Kana, there's an agent to pick you up and take you back now." She informed me and I shook my head refusing to go and slipped out from underneath Felicity though I would have loved to stay.

"No," She sighed tiredly.

"Kana, please, we can't just have you running around and even if your story is true-" I looked her hurt. "That ringing could be a sign of something bad and we just can't risk that. What if G.E.M. has some device on you we didn't catch the first time? What if there's something on you they can see us through? What if-"

"So just like that, you're going to hand me over to another facility where I'm just going to be a deadweight. Just like that Mom?"I let my voice drop into nothing as I shook my head and backed away from her. I bumped into Jack who held me in his arms keeping me in place. I expected his betrayal.

"Kana, listen to her. They have something on you and that's not good-"

"No!" I shouted, my breathing going wild and without a steady pattern. I pushed him off of me and backed away into an alley entrance not going in completely just yet. "Jack, seriously, I get it, I'm not exactly trustworthy in your book but come on! Are all of you seriously just going to let them take me away again?" I looked around and shook my head exploding with anger.

"You get mad at me when I leave you but it's okay to throw me out like yesterday's mistake?!" I paused for dramatic effect but not for too long.

"Is that really all I am to you? Do you not want me anymore? Because if...because if none of you want me anymore I'll go." Because if she means so little to you all then why should I come out at all.

I looked at all their faces, going one by one and made sure that the last face I looked at was her's.

"Ellie," I looked at her, really looking at her and waited for her eyes to meet mine. "Do you want me to go?" I questioned.

Felicity didn't look behind her at her friends who frantically were signally her to say yes. Instead, she just looked at me and took a step towards me. I didn't move an inch but when Jack took a step closer I backed away two. She glared at Jack and then shook her head.

Taking cautious steps towards me until we were face to face.

"Kana, look at me in the eye and tell me if you still think you're alone, why do you run?" I look into her eyes doing what she told me to do and I searched her eyes for my answer. the answer I knew would be there.

"You shouldn't trust me, listen to them," I attempted to push her away but she held me close, wrapping her arms around me.

"I want you to run away, go off and round back to Gallagher, I'll keep you safe I swear. I lost you once, never again." I pushed her away acting like she had just told me she was turning me in and she tried to give chase but I shook her off.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted at her as I ran. "You just like them!"

And with that, I disappeared off into the night knowing exactly where I needed to go and what I needed to do.


	15. To be continued meme

(Lexie)

I returned back to the group and hung my head apologizing to Mrs. Morgan for not being able to 'capture' Kana. She muttered under her breath and then moved away to speak into comms unit. Before she could even press the button Ash exploded.

"Felicity what the f*ck?!" She shouted and shoved me to the ground. I wasn't expecting her to use so much force on me and I literally fell over.

Mrs. Morgan turned around quickly looking at her daughter in shock while Ash had to be held back by Jack and Mel as she shouted at me enraged.

"You tried to turn her in!" She shouted. I forgot Ash isn't the bubbly person you always see. She may be kind and always trying to see the best in people but sometimes I forgot she is willing to throw hands.

"Ashley stop this-" Ash turned to her mother obviously betrayed.

"I don't care!" She shouted not letting her mother finish. "You, you of all people. I get it we're not really her family but all of you," She spun around and glared at Jack. "Even YOU, her own brother! You're all willing to just shove her away! And you," She charged at me with the force of a bull. "I can't believe I let you trick me into thinking-"

I cut her off by leaning down and biting her ear, she let out a yelp startled and then I whispered.

"Illa suus 'iens Gallagher," She paused, leaned back face enough to look me in the eyes and she punched me in the gut.

"You sneaky, betraying son of a-"

"Ashely Cameron Morgan enough!" Shouted her mother and before turning away from me Ashley winked. She turned around and faced her mother silently and Mrs. Morgan looked at all of us disappointed. "I can't believe you kids," She muttered under her breath.

As you can expect, we got into major trouble. Ash was given detention for a whole month and the both of us weren't allowed to be in the same room for that same amount of time. I was given a separate room to stay in which I also snuck Kana in when she got to Gallagher three nights after the incident happened. Jack and Mel tried to speak to Ash but she was seriously not talking to anyone other than Kana and myself.

Mrs. and Mr. Morgan were very disappointed in Ash's outburst but honestly, I could see why she did it. She apologized to me several times over when we met at midnight in my new room and every time I forgave her.

Kana, on the other hand, was still somewhat hurt that the others were willing to put her into yet another enclosure. We snuck food and water to her every day and eventually Mel and Jack caught wind of our little snack sneaking and confronted us about it and Jack stated that Ash and I shouldn't be together like the headmasters said and Ash just shrugged him off and went on her way. Mel tried to reason with me saying I shouldn't get into any more trouble but at this point, detention was nothing compared to the end of the world.

As time had passed I started to notice new little quirks Kana had started to develop while being her roommate.

She didn't like mirrors was a big one, whenever she went to the bathroom, even for the tiniest thing like a comb or something, she would turn her face away from the mirror and turn it around. When I asked about this she just explained that her reflection reminded her of her clone. I didn't push it any further than that.

Kana also seemed to forget that she was missing an arm a lot. She would try to reach for stuff or pick things up with her missing arm and then look confused when it wasn't there and then the realization would sink in. For example, this one time we were just hanging out on our bed and Kana reached behind her to fix the pillow she was resting her head on and then looked confused and got up and looked at her stub and went 'oh right, I'm missing that'.

Ash pointed out that we seem to have a sort of silent connection with each other. Sometimes we'll all be together and Kana will just have to look at me and I just know, you know. It's not like we need a sign or something we just know. Like a reflex, like breathing, you just know how to do it and stuff. Not much to it.

Also, Kana hates small spaces. Which means she hates the shower, and the bathroom, and the closet, and any small, slightly cramped space. I think she might be claustrophobic which is totally fine except when we have to hide her and the only spaces available are the small cramped ones.

Now, I'm not saying that we never spoke to Jack and Mel again. We did have our few separate encounters with them(except Kana of course) and we missed our mates. So we got to brainstorming for a plan to get them back so Kana had devised a plan for the Mystery Crew to all get together again saying that although Ash and I were a good addition to the team, the Mystery Crew is just not as strong with all of us broken up like this. After she told us her plan Ash told her she was being stupid and sadly right. I told her she was a f*cking idiot(because she is and her plan is the dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of her mouth other than the time she asked me if the pigeons had feelings and if we were enslaving the ones on the roof, at three am might I add).

And this is why now all of us(excluding Kana) are all cramped up in a tiny passageway to where Kana is deep into this maze/castle/school.

"Explain to me again why we're here," Mel demanded annoyed. Ash said nothing ahead of us and I sighed speaking for her.

"We need to show you something," Ash chimed in.

"Honestly we're not so sure we can trust you but hey," She turned to face us now and gave a small smile. "It's do or die time, you either do it, die, or die doing it." I gave her a nod and she opened up the door to where we needed to go.

There was a lot of space here and it was filled with cobwebs. Mel let out a yelp and shouted.

"Okay, that's it!" She jumped out of Jack's arms and marched right up to Ash and me. "You two dragged us over here, clearly breaking the rules about not seeing each other, not being in the same room as each other, not sneaking around too, you guys are either trying to get expelled or...or...oh, my god," She breathed as she looked behind us where Kana sat in a single chair.

Jack's mouth was opened and dropped down to the floor in shock.

"You have her here, YOU HAVE HER HERE?! Are the both of you insane?! Kana is a criminal, she broke a CIA facility, she has information about the enemy, she's hiding something, and she obviously has something in her!"

Kana just sat there in silence and I made my way to her right and Ash to her left.

"That's all true but, we still trust her. We lost her once because of my mistake, I let you all convinced me that what I had done to her was for the best, now I realize I shouldn't listen to any of you when it comes to my own decisions." I rested my hand on Kana's shoulder and she smiled up at me nodding her head. "But, we didn't just bring you all here to show you that we have an innocent prisoner in our hands, we have something for you, specifically Kana does," And with that Kana stood up.

Jack attacked her first but she did nothing to stop him and we did nothing. Just like she asked.

"You, what have you done to them?! Can't you see you're killing their futures, they can go places you can't! Stop trying to make everything right when you can't even fix yourself."

"Jack?" She whispered and then smiled up at him even though he punched her, even though he kicked her, even though he said all those hurtful things, she still loved him. She still thought of him as her brother and nothing less. "Do you remember the swings?" She questioned.

Jack paused which gave him away. He let go of her and backed away.

"Do you know which order we sat in? Every time, the order we walked in, what was the order, Jack?" Jack paused and then spoke.

"You're always on the right, I'm left," Kana nodded.

"In Ireland, I messed up, I sat on the left but I held on to the right. Midnight, every night, on the dot, left swing." Jack shook his head trying to regain his posture.

"Why should I care, why did you even hold on to your side of the swing huh?"

"The clone of me you guys all saw, her name was Silva. She was, she was like...like family. I raised her, took care of her but, by the time you guys met her she...she got sick. What was happening to her was what really killed Katie. The clones I make don't last long for some reason, they need my blood or my DNA to live on and I didn't know how to get that for her. In Ireland, there was a doctor I knew who could help. I had to get her there but I had to give up being with you all. I had to, it was her last wish. I couldn't say no. The sixth rock, you remember that rock, Ellie? It f*cked up."

"Kana, what happened to Silva?" Kana sighed.

"What do you think? She died right here," She lifted up her arms and stared at them, the complete one and the half one. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I lose her and now I'm losing you both,"

"Kana you're not okay!" Jack shouted holding her by her shoulders and shook her a little.

"When have I ever been?" Jack paused and looked at her startled. Mel paused and just looked at her, horrified. Ash froze in her spot and bit her lip but I walked forward and held my best friend from behind. She took a huge, deep breath and then slowly let it out.

Silence echoed through the walls plainly. No one knew what to say at all. Jack had let go of Kana and walked back towards Mel who had reached out to hold his hand and spoke softly in his ear after he leaned down some.

"Kana, how do we know you're innocent?" Mel asked and Kana paused to think, she looked back at me and I nodded taking her hand in mine giving it a tight squeeze.

"Should I," She asked me softly under her breath, almost like if I breathed I wouldn't hear her.

I nodded my head when she looked over her shoulder at me.

"I don't know how Jack is going to take the news," I shrugged.

"A wise moron once shouted at me that there is always something you can do, what do YOU want to do right now?" She looked at me and gave a small smile, it crinkled her eyes a little and in the dark light of the room, I could see how the light danced off her sun-kissed locks. Her golden eyes almost glowing on their own like they absorbed the light in the room and her hand squeezed mine just a little bit tighter.

"Honestly, to just go back to our room and talk about whatever comes to mind,"

"Like pigeons with feelings?" SHe chuckled and took a deep breath. I let go of her from behind and she looked slightly startled until she saw me moving around to her side and held her hand.

"I've got you," I whispered and she smiled at me, the classic Corduroy smile that melted the hearts of both men and women the second they laid their eyes on it. the butterfly farm in my stomach went wild as it belly flops ad backflips knowing that this breathtaking smile was for me. I could feel my cheeks gaining a new color and was thankful for my dark complexion and the dim lighting in this room.

She nodded her head, a fire fuelled by her determination lit up in her eyes and she turned her attention back to our two friends.

"Because I let go, at the canyon, I didn't fall, I let go Jack and I can't apologize for that. I knew your organization wouldn't stop until they had one of us. So I let myself go. I was scared, yes, but you were safe. My time with them...wasn't pretty. Do you all remember the message I gave you guys when I finally returned?" They nodded and I kept my eyes on her. "Do you know why they call me the Pirate?" We all shook our heads.

Kana bit her bottom lip and I found myself bitting mine and then spoke when she looked at me.

"You've got this,"

"It not a good thing Ellie," Gods above I love it when she calls me that.

"So, I'm still here and I'll always be here," I promised and that was a promise I am going to keep.

"They call me the Pirate," Kana began again. "Because of what the had done to me and what I had done to them. I had...killed a few people in my time before the coma things and all the clones and..." Kana hung her head in shame and her grip was a little too tight on my hand but I didn't pull back. With my free hand, I rubbed her back in small circled and her stub had reached out towards me and she chuckled.

"Right, missing that," I giggled a little with her. She took a deep breath once again closing her eyes getting herself ready and then stood up tall.

"I became a pirate on the day my hand was forced to take action, I wasn't in the right state of mind they...they broke me," She admitted meekly. Ashamed. Defenseless. "I was on a ship of bodies sailing over a red sea and I-" She grit her teeth and I could see her eyes going red with the tears that gathered around the rims of her eyes threatening to fall.

"I," She cleared her throat after hearing her voice crack. "I wasn't strong enough and fell for their f*cking mind games. After that, all I could do was run. Oh man, and run I did. I ran like the goddamn coward I am and I...I can't even face myself. I can't face Silva. I can't face that damn doctor, the girls, I can't even face you guys. The people I call friend and family.

"Now everything I know, everything we've ever known is at stake and we can't do this without you guys. Please, I know I sound insane, I know you guys just want to leave it to the adults but we can't at this point! I don't want our hesitance to be the reason everything goes to sh*t!" She began to shout but then lowered her voice but her words still spoke volume.

"A few days ago we got a message," Kana looked over at Ash who had moved to stand by her and Ash reached for her bag.

"Who is it from?" Mel snapped reached for one of her gadgets. As soon as she pulled it out Kana snapped into action and stood before Ash and me, arms spread out to shield us from whatever that small device could do.

"The hell does that do-?" Kana's question was cut off short when Mel pressed a button on the small device and suddenly we could all hear the muffled Code: Black alarm blaring in the background.

"It does that, it also sends my location to the headmistress. You have nowhere to run, turn yourself in or suffer the consequences." Kana smiled but I saw she was thinking of a plan fast. Reckless or not.

"You're smart Mel, but clearly not that smart Gallagher Sap," And the 'sap' insult makes a glorious comeback. "I have billions of options at my fingertips, observe," Ash threw Kana the message and Kana ripped the package open and dropped it to the ground and all of a sudden. Silence.

"What did you-"

A bright light blinded us all and a man's face popped up. Wild black and white hair sprouted from the top of his head and a scruffy beard was growing from his face. Stormy silver eyes scanned everyone in the room. I recognized that face but before the man could say anything else The door was broken down.

Shi-


	16. The change in the writting

So in case a lot of you didn't know this I have actually been working on Legacy for a long time now, about a year and a couple of months or maybe two years I don't know you do the math. Now I've obviously put a lot of thought into everything even though it might not seem like it but I've come across an issue that has always bugged me, the beginning. Now I have already thought up of a renewed version of the beginning since it was kinda bad but I'm not so sure if I should rewrite it b/c if I do then it no longer has any ties to Gallagher Girls which I think sucks because it's the story that kick-started Kana and this whole world and it would blow if the inspiration for this world is never mentioned. So I'm leaving it up for debate or at least for you guys to help out.

What should I do Internet? Should I rewrite it so it's better or should I leave it the way it is? And if I should change it then should I still leave it here even though it has no ties to Gallagher whatsoever or should I put it on Fictionpress?


End file.
